Until she showed up!
by StayStrongLikeDemi
Summary: "I want to hate you! Because you are really irritating and obnoxious and annoying but..." "But lately you can't take me out of your mind" *** I'm Jack Brewer...My life was good, simple, easy...until she stormed into my life...until she moved into my house, until she showed up...Rated T because I rate everything like that! Non Kick!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! YAY! It's going to be all in Jack's P.O.V. so it's going to be a little bit difficult for me! Oh...I almost forgot! There will be no Eddie in this story! Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Kickin'it! :( If I did I would make a fourth season with Olivia in it! ;) ;)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I can't believe we lost at this tournament! We had them! I can't believe we lost from _them!_ The Black Dragons. It was _way _too easy! Maybe that's why we lost...we were too sure of our selves...! I was too sure of myself...Ihad him...Ryan was a piece of cake! Still it was a tie...a tie that costed us our win...

"Don't be so sad Jack...next time we'll win" Kim said with a assuring smile.

"Ι'm not sad! I'm mad! We had them! I had him! It was so stupid of me!"

"We can ask for a rematch guys relax! The black dragons are so full of themselves they'll accept imediately!" Rudy assured us.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm going home"

"Why? There is an awesome party at Kelsey's place."Jerry said.

"I can't...I have to go home...mum said I can't be late...I don't even remember why...so see ya guys"

They all murmured their goodbyes before I walked out of the dojo. The sun was burning. Even though Autumn had started the sun was still hot every single day...Not that I'm complaining...I prefer the heat than the cold...I was silenlty walking home not bothering to hurry...Normally my house is twenty minutes away from the dojo but since I was late, and I just remembered that I don't want mum lecturing me, I made a run and in a ten minutes time I was there.

I opened the door and walked in panting and trying to catch my breathe. Mumfled noises came from upstairs but I simply ignored it...probably my little sister goofing off. As I walked towards the kitchen though I heard someone chanting...a girl with a really beautiful voice I might say...

So you ask where is the problem? My older sister moved out four years ago... she is studying at Oxford university...at England...and even if she visited which I doubt it...she can't sing. So...What the hell!? I walked into the kitchen and saw a girl around my age sitting with her eyes closed...her black like the night hair reached her lower waist and was dyed red at the end of it. She was wearing a short stripped shirt that revealed her toned belly which had a perciening there, and a pink jeans shorts that showed her long legs...wow...and here I'm standing staring at a stranger instead of throwing her out of my house.

"Staring much?" a voice with a british accent said. I looked up and saw the girl looking at me...our eyes locked and I shivered when my eyes met hers...black eyes...exactly like her hair...I shivered again but she didn't seem to notice...

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked her ignoring her question. I wasn't staring...was I? No I was observing...yeah that's it. I was _just _observing.

"You didn't answer my question so why should I answer yours?"

"Because this is my house and I'm trying to be nice but if you want to be a smartass let me walk you to the door" I said and she groaned.

"One time a gentleman always a gentleman"she said rolling her eyes. I sighed as I grabbed her wrist. She winced a little in pain which made me wonder If I used to much power even though I know I didn't- and then I started dragging her to the door. The last thing I need right now is a annoying girl in my family's house...

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked with her accent popping out making me stop for a moment before I started dragging her out again.

"What does it look like? Throwing you out."

"You can't do that"she said firmly as she tried to stop me. No use! I'm way stronger than her! _Cocky much? _Just the truth!

"And why not?" I said as I turned her way to look at her.

"I'm not a burglar you idiot"she hissed.

"And I know that from where?"

"You're right!...Because a burglar would be sitting at your kitchen listening to music while waiting for the owner's to come back...How smart! I would never think of such thing!" she spat at me and I simply rolled my eyes. Okay what she said had some logic but still...I asked again.

"Then what are you doing here? and who are you?" I asked as irritation filled me.

"Jack dear you're home..._finally_"my mum said with a smile as she descended the stairs. Crap she's mad!

"You two met?" she asked.

"Not exactly...he didn't know I was coming...he actually thought I was a burglar for god's shake!" the girl said irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry...I just saw a stranger sitting at my kitchen and I didn't offer coffee...how rude of me?"

"Was that supposed to be funny? Wow...just wow"she said while smirking evily at me. I was going to say something...anything so I won't let her have the last say but mum talked once more.

"Well then...Jack this is Elliot. Elliot this is Jack, my youngest son." I looked at the girl-Elliot?

"I thought Elliot was a boys name"I said truthfully. It's true. I did think that Elliot was a boys name. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Lately It's been a girls name too" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Elliot will be staying with us for at least a year"

"What?! Why?"

"Because me and your father agreed on having her here...and If you weren't caught up on this tournamnet so much you would listen when me and your father talked to you about it three months ago!" Mum said irritated.

"Ooops" was all I said as mum walked into the kitchen.

"Show Elliot her room...Evelyn's old room"

"Okay" Elliot looked at me with an innocent expression...and my life turned from an easy and happy one to a really crappy and complicated one...Yay me!**(I was going to stop here but I thought it was too small...so...I continued)**

"So what are you waiting for? Show me my room" Elliot said with an innocent expression. I sighed and motioned her to follow me. We walked upstairs and down the hall to my eldest sister's room...well old room. Elliot walked into the room and didn't even look at me.

"Let's make a deal"she said when I was about to leave. I turned her way and saw her looking at me.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I don't like you...you obviously don't either...let's just don't provoke each other"

"Couldn't have said it better"I muttered before I left.

I went into my room and took a shower...when I got out of the shower I opened my laptop and loged into Facebook...Jerry had posted photos of the party...Already! There was one in which he was making out with Kelsey and in the next one he was taking off his clothes...Classic... I don't know what teenagers find so appealing in those kind of parties...They're simply stupid! When I was bored I walked downstairs completely ignoring homework...I'll worry about it tommorow...

"Hey mum...when is dad coming home?" Dad is a brain surgeon so he spents a lot of time at the hospital.

"He'll be here for dinner"she answered smiling.

"Does she really have to stay here?" I asked. Mum looked at me and sighed.

"We promised to her mother..."

"Anyway...go call your sister and Elliot...dinner is almost ready"I nodded and walked back upstairs. I knocked on my sister's door as I instantly heard her mutter a slight come in. I poked my head in her room and saw her sitting on the floor with her favourite stuffed animal in hand. Oh-oh! That's not good. I sat next to her and waited for a while...

"Mia what's wrong?"

"Nothing"she muttered as she hugged the animal tighter. I took it from her arms and opened mine as she quickly slipped in and let a small sob escape her lips.

"Come on, tell me"

"It's stupid"

"Then why are you crying..."

"Is Elliot here because mum and dad want a teenage girl and not a child?"

"What? Don't be silly. Mum and dad love you! They don't want a teenage girl, they want you! Trust me teenagers are just a pain in the ass" I said and she smiled wiping her tiny tears.

"How do you know?"

"I am one too am I not?"she nodded and smiled at me.

"Go downstairs. Dinner is ready and mum wants your help"

"Okay"she said as we both exited her room. Now the hard part.

_Just tell her and leave! _I ordered my self. I knocked on her door. No responce. I knocked once more...nothing! Is she dead or something? After a long minute of debating with my self on wether I should open the door or not, I caught the doorknob and slightly twisted it. The door opened and I looked inside...and she was sleeping!

"Did I tell you to come in?"I heard her ask irritated with her eyes closed.

"Dinner's ready" She opened her eyes and looked at me. She sighed as she sat up on the bed. Before she got off the bed she snatched a pair of glasses and slipped them on.

_Was she wearing glasses before? No!_

"Let's go" she muttered as she waited for me to exit the room. She closed the door behind her and started walking downstairs in silence. She seems sad...I'm so gonna regret this...

"Elliot are you ok?" she didn't even bother to look at me.

"Elliot?"

"I'm fine okay?" she suddenly snapped at me. I raised my hands in surrender as we walked into the kitchen together. Mum was placing the plates on the table while Mia was putting forks next to each plate.

"I hope you like mac and cheese. I didn't have time for something better."

"It's perfect" Elliot said as she forced a smile on her lips. Why does she seem so sad out of the blue?We sat at the table and mum served dinner right when I heard the front door closing and dad came in.

"Daddy"Mia boomed and ran to him. Dad easily lifted her and spun her around as she giggled.

"Oh...Elliot...I almost didn't recognise you...you've grown and changed so much. Is that a new piercing?" Dad asked Elliot as he pointed at her nose. She smiled...a real one this time...

"A lot of things happened since the last time you visited England doc." she said slightly smiling.

"I'm sure about that" dad said as he gave mum a worried look...Okay. What the hell is going on? Dad sat at the table and started asking Mia about her day while Elliot was looking at them smiling...Fake smiling since her eyes were filled with sadness. My mind though was stuck on one thing...

_What the hell did she mean with 'a lot of things happened since the last time you visited?' Did she knew dad? What really happened that changed her so much that my father almost didn't recognise her? Last time dad visited England was two years ago...what could possibly happen in two-tiny years?_

*****tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank Just a hopeless fangirl and KarateGirl77 and of course Ruuza for being my first reviewers on this story! Sorry for the long wait...Thank you!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

When we finished dinner me dad and Mia went to the living room while Elliot stayed back and helped mum with the table and after that she simply went back upstairs.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked when Mia was completely focused on T.V.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...why is Elliot here? Mum said you promised to her mother."

"Me and her mother are friends from college. She is a brain surgeon like I am, we studied together...Elliot isn't an easy kid...Last month she pushed it too far and her mother asked me to try to reason her...your mother agreed and Elliot will stay here for at least a year..."

"At least? And what did she do?"

"If she is getting better she'll stay permanately here...besides she is 17...next year she'll be an adult...like you" I flinched a little at that. Don't get me wrong...I love being 17 but right after 17 comes 18 and you are coonsidered an adult...so...that's what I don't like. "And I can't tell you what she did...I'm afraid that you're gonna have to ask her yourself" Great!

Wait! Getting better? From what? What could Elliot do that her own mother couldn't handle and sent her across the Atlantic? It was getting kinda late so we all said goodnight and went to our rooms but I just couldn't sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV until I'm tired enough. When I walked downstairs though someone was already there...and who that someone would be? You got it right...Elliot! Of course! I feel like I'm in a cheesy movie where a boy and a girl hate each other but after being around each other all the time they fall in love and all this crap...How can a seventeen year old _fall _in love...we haven't lived and we fall in love? That's plain stupid!

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked her and she jumped a little from my sudden presence.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said as she brought her index finger on her lips motioning for me to be quiet. "I couldn't sleep" she whispered answering my question.

"Same here" I said and sat next to her on the couch. I looked at the TV to see what she was watching...The breakfast club? An 80s movie?

"The breakfast club?"

"What? It's a nice movie...no stereotypes...five completely different kids being friends in one tiny day" she said silently and she slightly smiled.

"I like it too I just thought that you wouldn't like those kind of movies..."

"Why? Because my hair dyed and I have piercings? This movie to me is an all time classic"

"Can I ask you something?"I said as I couldn't maintain my curiosity.

"Um...okay...I guess" she said unsure. I'm so gonna regret this! I know I do but I can't help it...

"Why did your mother sent you away?" Imediately she stifened and her eyes filled with anger and irritation she looked at me for a couple of minutes and I really wish I could take what I said back!

"That's none of your bussiness" she said calmly as she controled her anger and she looked back at the TV. Her eyes distant though and I could tell that she wasn't paying attention.

"You're right! Sorry..." muttered and before she could say anything I got up and went back to my room. The mood down there was suffocating me.

_What the hell happened to her?_

* * *

Next morning I woke up late but I didn't mind much...After I got dressed I walked downstairs and into the kitchen right on time when Mia was leaving since her school bus was outside.

"Bye Jackie!" she said and closed the door behind her. Dad had already left and mum was about to. Who's missing? _Surprise, surpsise! _

"Mum where's Elliot?" I asked sighing.

"I don't know...I really have to go"

'Bye mum"

I waited for her ten minutes...nothing. An other five minutes...no show from Elliot. Is she sleeping? I decided to go and see what she's doing. I knocked on her door.

"Elliot?" Nothing...I knocked again.

"Elliot? Are you sleeping?" No responce! I walked into her room and saw her sleeping. Really now? Is she deaf? Her hair caught into a messy bun and her eyes closed...she seemed kinda...cute...but then again when she wakes up she is the devil in person. I walked closer and I couldn't help but notice a line of piercings at her ear.

_Wow...she was right! You are staring! _Shut up I am not! I shook her lightly but she didn't wake up. I went back into the kitchen and returned into her room with a glass of water on my hand.

"Elliot wake up" Like before, Elliot didn't even flinch."Elliot!" Nothing again.

"Last chance! Wake up" I said as I shook her again. Wow...she sleeps like she is dead!

"You chose the hard way" I muttered as I poured all the glass on her face.

"What the hell?!" Elliot exclaimed as her eyes narrowed at my sight.

"We have school...get ready" She quickly got up and said...

"I'm gonna get you for that Brewer!"

"Yeah sure!"

"Out!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused! Now get out so I can get dressed!" she said glaring at me.

After ten minutes Elliot walked downstairs her hair dry now and caught up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black Jeans with a pair of grey converses and a red shirt. I quickly tore my eyes away from her.

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choise?" she spat angrily.

"No. Not really" I said as I locked the door. We got into my car and I started the engine. All the way to school Elliot didn't even glance at me...she had her earphones on and she was looking outside while bitting her nails..._Why do I study her so much? I have to stop it! _I ordered myself and focused on the road and before I even knew it we were at school. Elliot got off the car quickly and waited for me while listening to her music.

"Show me the principal's office" she muttered not looking at me. We walked inside the school not looking at each other nor talking either. Many people looked our way probably because of Elliot...she is the new girl after all. I saw my frineds looking at us wide eyed and I simply rolled my eyes. I pointed where the office was and Elliot simply thanked me and left.

"Hey guys" I said when I was close enough.

"Hi" Kim managed to say before Jerry caught my shirt in his fists.

"Who...is...she?" he asked slowly.

"She is Elliot. She is staying at my house" I said pouting. A sudden tap on my shoulder made my heart skip a bit but soon enough I was okay.

"Oh hey Elliot...can I help you?"

"Can you be less of an asshole?" she asked with her british accent and I scoffed. I heard Jerry matter something like 'British accent...so hot' and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now...I'm asking nicely. Help me with my schedule?" she said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? I didn't catch that" I said and she gave me the Are-you-serious look.

"Please...please will you help me with my schedule? Unless of course you're too busy" she said in a mocking voice. I snatched the schedule from her hands as Kim started talking to Elliot. Turns out these two will be great friends. Apparently Elliot is mean and snappish only towards me...she was smiling and talking nicely to all of my friends.

"Um...after school I'll walk home so...don't wait" she said before she turned around and left towards the direction I showed her. Me and Elliot have only one class in common...English...at 4th period...During that period and the rest of the day me and Elliot didn't talk to each other. Her locker was at the other side of the school so we didn't had a problem at that.

Generally for the next two weeks Elliot was avoiding me and I was doing exactly the same thing. We were only seeing each other during dinner and at my car in the morning when I drove us to school...Even though we didn't talk I kept hearing about her all day since my friends found her great...They said that she was funny and sweet...god help me I started believing them...

* * *

Saturday morning I woke up and walked downstairs with the smell of bacon and eggs feeling me. Instaed of mum though behind the pan stood Elliot! Okay now I was surprised...! She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Good morning" I heard her mutter as she turned her attention back at the pan.

"Good morning"I said surprised.

"Elliot is it ready yet?" Mia whined and a smile spread on Elliot's face.

"Ready!" she announced as she placed three plates on the table and gave Mia a peck on her cheek. I was just standing there...looking...she looked up...

"It's not poisoned...you can eat it"

"Yea...um..I know...I'm just surprised."

"Your parents left...urgent job...so I thought I should make some breakfast"she said and shrugged her shoulders...

"Your mother said today you had Karate practise?" Elliot said casually.

"Yeah...why?"

"So I can arrange my plans" she said. I was confused...she must have seen it because she rolled her eyes...

"Since you're going to be at practise I have to watch Mia...we can't leave her alone...she's 8!"

"Oh...It's just an hour...I'll be back by seven"

"Great!" she said as she took Mia's and hers plate and put them on the sink.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." I said and she took my plate took.

"Why are you talking to me out of the blue?" I asked and she looked at me over her shoulder.

"What makes you thing I wasn't talking to you?"

"I don't think you weren't talking to me...I know you didn't" she let out a small chuckle before she answered.

"First. You didn't talk to me either and second I believe that when someone doesn't have to say something it's better if he doesn't say anything"she said and I couldn't help the small smile when her accent popped out more than usual when she said 'first' and 'either'.

"Alright" I said before I went to my room...Sadly I have to study! Maybe...maybe we can be friends...Maybe...If she doesn't act like a smartass all the time...

* * *

"I'm leaving" I yelled since I couldn't find Elliot no where.

"Bye Jackie" Mia said.

"Mia where's Elliot?"

"She's talking to her friend outside at the yard" Mia said before she returned her attention back to TV. I looked outside and saw Elliot talking to her phone as she let a small smile spread on her lips...

_You're staring again..._

Dear Lord! wake up Jack!

"Okay...I'm leaving" I mumbled as I left. What is wrong with me? Why do stare at her so much? Why am I interested to her so much? Why her?

* * *

Practise was done...and...and I was still thinking about Elliot's _friend._ Why you ask me? I have absolutely no freakin' idea!

"Are we still up for tonight?" Kim's question brought me back to reality. Every Saturday we all gather together and watch a movie. This week is my turn...which mean the guys are coming to my house.

"So...um Jack...Is Elliot going to be there?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"No reason..."

"Jerry has a crush on her" Kim mumbled sadly. _Sandly?_

"Good luck with that" I said.

"Why? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know...she is home now but she'll leave when we'll be there..."

"Why?" Jerry said dissappointed.

"She has..._plans"_

"What kind of plans?" Jerry asked again.

"I don't know...we're not friends...I don't ask her"

"Why not?"

"I think you're being a little stakish with her..." I said. _And you tare her at her way more than it's suppossed to..._

"Anyways...let's go" I said and we all took off towards my house. Me and Kim were silent for all the way there which was a surprise for me to see Kim so quiet...The rest simply didn't shut up. I opened the door and the guys walked into the living room and sat down as they started arguing on what movie we should see...I want to my room to leave my bag and as I was walking upstairs I met with Elliot but ofcourse...we didn't talk...

...so I opened my door...

"ELLIOT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting some confused reviews...guys relax...everything will be explained! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I walked downstairs ignoring the snickering and laughing from the guys.

"You fiind this funny? This isn't funny Elliot" I said as I was looking at Elliot who was trying to hold back her laugh.

"It's funny to me" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Oh...sorry I forgot to explain...So I opened my door...and a bucket filled with water fell on my head...so here I am...dripping wet...arguing with who else? Elliot! This is probably her payback for last week.

"Wake me up again like this...and I'll kill you"she said as she came closer to me, our faces inches apart. I heard a honk from outside. Elliot said goodbye to everyone and left with a smile on her face.

"Dude...what happened?" Jerry asked through his laughter.

"God I want to strunggle her" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in rage. This is war! After I calmed down a bit I went to my room and put some dry clothes and walked back down.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked. They were looking at me like they were waiting for me to tell them something.

"I don't want to and I'm not going to talk about it" I firmly stated.

"Alright!" they said kinda dissappointed.

"So what are we watching?"

"You're next" Kim said.

"What?"

"We're watching You're next. The thriller?"

"Oh I didn't get it."

* * *

The movie was over. Best. Movie. Ever! The best thriller ever. But if you can't handle those kind of movies better if you don't watch them...Kim was jumping up from fear from time to time...she tried to hide it though.

An hour after the movie was over mum and dad returned home when the guys where leaving...

"Jack where's Elliot?" my dad asked casually.

"She's out"

"With who?" mum asked surprised.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"So you don't know where she is or with who she is" dad said.

"Not really...?" I said but it sounded as a question. Dad took his phone and called someone. After a couple of minutes the person picked up. He or she said something and dad let a sigh of relief.

"Alright, have fun" dad said and I heard a slight thanks...from Elliot's voice.

"Where is she?" I asked trying to sound casual. Mum looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you care? she asked. _Busted!_

"No reason" I said.

"Yeah...ok" mum said but it was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Elliot said she'll be back for dinner" dad said and mum smiled at him. I went back to my room and started doing my homework so tommorow I won't have to. When I was done I walked downstairs and mum was just getting the food out of the oven...Mia was placing the plates on the table when the front door opened and Elliot walked in as she waved good bye to a blond tall guy...older than her that's for sure.

"Oh! You're dry" Elliot said surprised and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Who was he?" I asked as curiosity filled me.

"That's Alex...a friend" she said but something wasn't good.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Last week...while I was coming home"she said and giggled. _Giggled? Elliot? _

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No. Lightheaded? Yes. There is a difference" she said when she walked into the kitchen. She said hi to everybody and we all started eating...

* * *

During dinner Elliot was talking more than usual...smiling too...

_She is beautiful when she smiles..._Yeah...Wait...What?! No, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening right now! After dinner I quickly got up and went straight into my room...I stayed there until I heard my parents door closing...That's when I opened mine and walked downstairs.

I wanted to watch some TV... but Elliot was already there watching a movie...Her hair was wet and was falling loose on her bare shoulders...she was wearing the same glasses she wore at her first day here and she was playing with a piercing at her tongue.

"How many piercings do you have?" I asked unable to hold back this question. Once again...like the first night here she jumped up from surprise and she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Do you do this often?" she asked obviously referring to me surprising her.

"No...it comes naturally out of me with you" I said and sat down next to her...she was watching The Breakfast Club...again...

"12"

"What?"

"I have 12 piercings...5 on my right ear, 4 on my left, one on my nose, tongue and belly botton..." she explained.

"I don't know why I asked...I was just curious I guess..."

"That's cool" she muttered as she tried really hard to keep her eyes open.

"You're tired" I stated.

"I'll manage" she said as she closed her eyes and resting her head on my shoulder, sighing a little.

"You know I'll get you back from what you did today right?" I asked her casually.

"I'm waiting" she whispered next to my ear. I let out a small chuckle and I was about to get up and leave when she slipped her arm around my waist.

I noticed that her breathing was silent and rythmic, her eyes closed and her features peacefull.

"And now you're sleeping" I said. I took her to my arms-bridal style- and carried her to her room. I laid her on the bed and took off her glasses. She murmured something but it was so silent that I didn't make what she said. I went downstairs and turned the TV off and walked back upstairs. I gave on last look at Elliot who was still sleeping and went back to my room.

* * *

Next morning we went to school and split up like usual without talking to each other. Elliot went to the principal's office and came back smiling.

"What did you do at the principal's office?" Kim asked her.

"I changed one of my class..." she murmured looking back at the directions the principal gave her.

"Oh...what did you take?" she asked.

"Music" Elliot answered smiling.**(a/n: I don't know if you guys have this as a class but here in Greece we do so...)**

I sighed...great! Another class together...Yippe!

"Come on let's go...We're going to be late" I said to her. She said bye to Kim and ran to my side.

"You have this class too?"

"Yes"

"You sing?" she asked surprised.

"Nope...I play guitar."

"Oh! Okay..." she said and walked inside the class and took a seat next to the window. I sat at the other side of the class and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hello class...I think you all know Elliot after a week...she is going to attend our class..."the taecher said. Elliot gave a slight smile to the class and then turned her attention back to the teacher.

"So...Elliot...are you singing or playing some instrument.?"

"Both" Elliot said."But mostly singing." she added.

"Would you like to sing something for us?" The teacher asked.

"Sure"Elliot said while shrugging her shoulders. She got up and sat to the piano.

"What will you sing?"

"Take a bow by Rihanna" Elliot said.**( I like the Glee version better so check out which ever version you want. xD here's the link of the glee version: watch?v=17WYdrMk-Z8 )**

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_  
_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah_  
_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standing outside my house_  
_Trying to apologize_  
_Youre so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_  
_And baby when I know youre only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_  
_But now its time to go, curtains finally closing_  
_That was quite a show, very entertaining_  
_But its over now_  
_(But its over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_  
_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_  
_Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_  
_This just looks like a rerun_  
_Please, what else is on?_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_  
_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_  
_But now its time to go, curtains finally closing_  
_That was quite a show, very entertaining_  
_But its over now_  
_(But its over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_  
_(Goes to you)_  
_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech out_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_  
_Now its time to go, curtains finally closing_  
_That was quite a show, very entertaining_  
_But its over now_  
_(But its over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_But it's over now_

I suddered at how much she passed me her emotions through her voice. I knew she could sing but I never imagined something like that. A small tear slipped out of her eye as she quickly wiped it with her hand and smiled at us. She took her seat back and the teacher started talking about class after he congratulated her.

* * *

After school I said bye to the guys and walked to my car. Before I got in I saw Elliot running smiling towards the same blonde guy from yesterday. He slipped his arm around her waist and slightly lifted her while she gave him one smile. I quickly got into my car and started the engine. Thank god I have karate today...I'll finally manage to forget about her.

* * *

"Hey guys" I said when I walked inside the dojo.

"Hey" they all said cheerfully.

"Hey guys" I heard an Oh-so-familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Elliot standing at the entrance of Rudy's office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I joined the dojo" she said smiling.

"You didn't!" I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You bet I did" she said still smiling. I walked closer to her and said silently so the others wouldn't listen.

"I had one place that was _Elliot-free _and you had to take it too?"

"Ellliot-free?"she said laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

"Besides...I'm doing you a favour...now you won't have to face me as your opponent" she said the same way I did a couple of minutes ago.

"You can't be that good" I said and felt everybody's eyes on me and Elliot since we were like inches away.

"You don't want to try me" she said suddenly being serious.

"What if I want to?"

"Alright...let's do it" she said determined. I took a step away from her and she took off her shoes.

"Are you guys sparring?" Rudy asked as excitment filled him.

"Yup" Elliot said looking straight at me.

"Yay!" Rudy said. We both bowed and Rudy said "Fight" **(a/n: I didn't know how to describe the fight, sorry) **

Okay...the fight...long story...short, I shouldn't have underestimated Elliot...because I thought this would be easy...when it wasn't. She didn't won...but neither did I...Rudy ended it as a draw. The minute we stopped sparring Kim took Elliot's hand and took her away probably to prevent us from arguing again.

I sighed...

_Why are you mad? You'll see her again..._

I don't like her! I'm just attracted to her! It's different! I hate her! She is annoying and...and...and the devil in a girl's body...!

_I know...but admit it! You're tired of arguing..._

I am! That doesn't change a thing though...This is war!

And I'm not going to lose...!

*****Hope you like! So sorry for the wait! I'll upload a chapter of Dear diary today as well...so I can make it up to you! Review! If you don't understand...tell me what exactly so I can explained it through the story! **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Dear diary is almost over! Don't hate!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I was currently standing at the kitchen doing what was left of my homework when Elliot came in the kitchen and purred some coffee at her cup.

"Good morning" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning" I said back surprised.

"Jack I want to talk to you about something..."she trailed off. Something is weird about her today...she seems different.

"Talk about what?" I said trying my best not to seem too surprised. What the hell is going on?

"I don't want to fight with you anymore..." she said and I finally noticed what was different...her hair was just black...not dyed red at the end of it. She didn't have any piercings and she was wearing really 'goodie-two-shoes' clothes.

"You don't?" I asked not bothered to hide my surprised expression anymore. She warmly smiled at me and let out a small cuckle.

"Look at you..." she said still smiling.

"This is not me Jack..." Okay...now I was beyond confused. "...This is how you want me to be...I'm not gonna be like that and you know it. I'm not gonna be without piercings or dressing like this...wake up" she said. What the hell is going on?

"What?"

"Wake up!" she said.

"You're sleeping! This isn't real...it'll never be" and with said I woke up. Crap! What the hell was that? Here I am sitting on my bed as a drop of sweat rolled down my forehead.

Let me explain!

First of all I did get her back for the bucket with the water. I thought what will piss every girl off? so I messed up with her make-up. One phrase: lot of swearing! She was beyond mad and I enjoyed every bit of it! She told me that she'll get me back...of course!

Second: It's been two weeks since that. In those two weeks she didn't even glance at me...but that was better...keeping some distance...from her...yeah...

School is getting much more difficult...

_What did you excpect? You're a senior!_

I know that! I just can't believe that it needs so much reading!

So all this stress and the fact that I was sleeping with one eye open waiting for Elliot's prank, caused these...dreams...nightmares...yeah that's the right word. I got up and hopped into the shower hopping I would get my mind off the whole prank thing...

When I was done I hopped out and quickly got dressed...I glanced at the clock and froze. Crap I'm late. I quickly walked down expecting mum there but all I found was a note that said:

_You and Elliot must come home directly after school!  
It's important!  
Love,  
Mum._

Important? Great.

"Elliot come on we're late" I yelled as I rushed to the hallway and then all happened too fast. I heard Elliot's rushed footsteps and then a thud...because I fell down and Elliot fell on me...her eyes closed.

"Did you just...fall?" I asked her trying really hard to hold back my laughter after I made sure we were both okay. She groaned and opened her eyes to look at mine.

"Yes" she firmly stated, but I didn't quite payed attention. I was gazing at her eyes...they're not black...not even close...they're the deepest and darkest night blue I have ever seen.

"What?" she asked confused, looking at me...talking to me for the first time after two weeks.

"Your eyes are...mesmerizing" I blured out not really wanting to let her know that I like her eyes.

"Thanks" she mumbled as a light pink color covered her cheecks. Before I could even say anything else she got up and away from me. I looked at her as she straightened her clothes and offered me her hand. I took it and practically lifted my self up.

"After school you have to come with me home" I said as she frowed. Before she could even say anything I handed her mum's note and she nodded sighing.

So we left for school...all the way there she was listening to her music while mumbling silently the lyrics...I didn't mind...she might be really, really annoying and irritating but she has a great voice...so it was actually really nice...the way to school...we didn't talk and the only sound in the car was her voice...it calmed me down a little bit.

When I killed the engine Elliot hopped off the car right after she promised she won't be late...I walked to my friends and said hi to everyone.

"So today is my place?" Kim asked.

"Yeah" Milton told her.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked. You're probably confused...we changed the day and now we're watching movies on Friday...

"I don't know..."Kim trailed off.

"That's fine" I muttered as I took my books and me and Kim walked to the chemistry class.

* * *

"School suckes!" Jerry exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"I know" I muttered.

"Come on, let's go" I heard Elliot's silent whisper when school was over.

"Yeah right...I almost forgot...bye guys" I said as I heard Elliot mumbling a goodbye and then follwing me. We got inside the car and went back home.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to visit Kevin and Artie?" I ask being completely confused.

"Their spending so much time away...I want to see them" mum said like a 5 year old.

"And what about Mia?" I ask again.

"She'll come with us" mum answered easily.

Did I miss anything? Oh yeah. Kevin and Artie...my older twin brothers...They just graduated last year and left for NY since they want to be musicians...we only have one year difference but still they used to treat me like I'm a kid and that really annoyed me...don't get me wrong...I still love them but I'm confused...why would mum want to go and visit? Kevin and Artie were always causing trouble and she made them promise to visit...not that they did...

"So what is the important?" Elliot asked after a long moment of silence.

"You'll have to stay on your own..."mum said surprised by Elliot's reaction and honestly I was too.

"For how many days?" she asks.

"3" mum said.

"No big. I'll make sure he eats something" She said and left towards her room.

"Promise me you'll be responsible"

"I will" I said.

"Twice responsible...One for you and one for Elliot" mum said anxiously.

"Mum relax...I promise" I said seriously.

"Ok...we're leaving" mum said.

"Elliot?" she said loudly and Elliot came down at the hall.

"You're leaving?" she asked and mum nodded.

"Have a safe trip" she said nicely and gave mum a hug right before Mia jumped in her arms.

"I'll miss you soooo much" she said in her baby voice.

"I'll miss you too" Elliot said as she put her down.

"I'll miss you too Jackie" she said as she opened her arms and I lifted her up.

"Me too" I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and slipped her arm in mum's.

"Bye" mum and dad said in one voice right before they got into the car and left. We closed the door and Elliot was about to leave...

"Wait" I said as I grabbed her wrist and she let a small yelp of pain leave her lips.

"Sorry" I said. I didn't use any strength...why did she yelp?

"That's okay" she said as she gently ripped her wrist from my hand. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Don't do anything stupid while mum and dad are away...I promised we'll be responsible" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I won't" she mumbled quietly.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be the annoying you anymore..." I said as she groaned in annoyence.

"Get off my back" she said loudly enough for me to hear.

"There you go" I said mostly to myself.

* * *

"I'm going to Kim's house" I yelled so Elliot could hear me.

"And I care because?" I heard her shout from upstairs. I simply rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it and left the house towards Kim's.

* * *

"Hey guys" I said when I walked into Kim's living room.

"Where did you and Elliot go after school? you never go home together" Jerry asked as he didn't even move his eyes to look at me. They were fixed on Kim's laptop as we all waited for Milton to arrive.

"Mum, dad and Mia left for NY and mum wanted us to be home early so she can tell us about the trip" I said and sat next to him.

"Oh" he simply said. Just then the bell rang and Kim rushed her way to open the door and smiled as Milton walked in.

"Hey" he said. We waved hi too and he sat down.

After 30 minutes of arguing the time was 10 and we hadn't put the movie on yet. That's when Jerry broke the silence.

"Dude...you didn't tell us you are having a party" he said as he slapped my arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here" he said as he turned the laptop screen and saw Elliot's profil on Facebook...the last post she had made said :"Party at my place". Anger started boiling in my veins as I shot up from the couch letting a small growl leave my mouth.

"I'll kill her" I said loudly. They started laughing but then they saw my expression and got serious.

"Come on Jack...it's just a party" Kim said.

"I don't care what it is! I told her to NOT do anything stupid" I said as I walked to the door and to my car.

"Wait we're coming too" I heard them say as they got in my car. I pushed the gas with so much force that Kim let out a small shierk.

"Dude relax" Jerry said.

"I don't care how fucked up her life is I told her to not do anything and she just lied right in my face" I said as I stepped on the breaks so the car will stop. They all got off and the image I saw in front of me shocked me.

My house was filled with people...some I recognised, others I didn't. I started pushing my way inside the house trying to find Elliot so I can kill her. I felt Kim's hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"We'll split up...we'll found her easier" she said and I nodded. Her and Jerry took the downstairs and me and Milton took the upstairs. I quickly run upstairs with Milton right behind me. I looked inside Mia's room...nothing. I then looked inside Kevin's and then Artie's room...no show. In my parents room there was couple making out on their bed...

"Out" I said. They looked at me and tried to ignore me but I was so angry that when I said it again they got up and walked downstairs. I closed the door and Milton came towards me.

"No one in your room or Elliot's"

"Okay let's go downstairs" I said and Milton nodded. We walked downstairs and tried to find Kim and Jerry but they were nowhere to be found...like Elliot!

And that's when I saw her...I know it's her...I'd recognise that hair everywhere. So you ask why am I not going to talk to her? I was staring at her...again! But don't blame me...I'm a guy! and she is wearing a pink skinny jean with a beige blouse...that exposed all her back and waist with a pair of heels...I could actually see a part of her bra and that was so hot!

Wait...WHAT?!

No Jack. You're here to kill her because she lied to you...I finally walked towards her and grabbed her forearm and started dragging her somewhere with less noise.

"Hey! You're here" she said smiling when she ripped her hand from mine. We were still though in the living room and the music was blusting.

"What the hell is this?" I growled.

"You sound so hot when you growl" she said and stepped closer to me.

"Answer me Elliot" I said again letting her understand that I'm mad.

"That's payback" she said. "Oh! and having fun...you should do that sometimes." she said still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm drunk" she said and shot me with an other smile again..

"Here" she said and passed me her cup.

"knock yourself out" she said and walked to Kim and grabbed her hand. The music was playing "I love it by Icona pop" and Kim and Elliot were jumping up and down and laughing and having a great time...I mean even Milton was drinking...so I thought...Why not?

So I mild gulped the whole cup. After 8 more cups I didn't know what I was doing...litterally. I was sitting on the couch with some kids from school and we were like laughing for no particular reason when Elliot came and sat next to me as she placed her legs on my lap.

"Well you look less grampy" she said smiling. I smiled too.

"Alcohol" I simply said and she laughed.

"Bring me some more?" I asked because I was too dizzy to get up.

"No" she simply said.

"Plz"

"No"

"Come on _ Ellie_"

"How did you call me?"

"I don't know it came out of me" I mumbled. She seemed to think about it for a second.

"You have to kiss me first" she said obviously joking. I smiled evily.

"You say that like it's a bad think" I said before I leaned in and placed my hand at the back of her head.

"Jack I was kidding." she said but I kept leaning.

"Jack seriously I wa-" she couldn't finish her sentence though because I crushed my lips on hers. She seemed surprised at first but then she quickly started kissing me back. Her hand run trhough my hair and she came closer to me as on off my hands was on her waist and the other one on her bare back. I lightly bit one her bottom lip to ask permission from her as she opened her mouth. I don't know for how long we were kissing but one thing was sure...I wasn't going to be the one to stop it...So after a good ammount of time she pulled away and smiled once more.

"I'll go get that alcohol" she said and got up.

I simply let my head fall on the couch and tried to relax...what the hell did I do that? When Elliot came back some off my anger came back.

"How are we going to clean the house?" I asked her.

"Realx..I used to do this all the time back in England and I had to have the house spotless since 5a.m...mum never knew...and now you're worried when we have time since Monday afternoon?"

"Fine" I said when I saw the blonde guy-Alex- coming towards us smiling to Elliot.

"Hey you came" she said smiling to him.

"I did" he said smiling.

"Body shots" somebody yelled from behind and Alex smiled evily to Elliot.

"Alex...no"

"Come on" he said.

"No...I'm not doing it"

"Fine" he said shrugging but just like that he lifted her bridal style and carried her towards a table as Elliot was laughing hysterically. He placed her one the table as she rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt mid-way so now her pierced bellybotton is revieled too. A kid I didn't recognise ppurred some vodka on her bellybotton and Alex smiled as he leaned down to drink it...all the time Elliot was laughing and blushing like crazy and when Alex was done she lowered her blouse and hugged him.

_Do you feel jealous? _a small voice in my head asked.

I knew the answer...I know I don't...

**_***_I finally updated! Sorry for the wait but this was a kinda difficult chapter! Hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back people! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Next thing I know...it's morning...And I don't remember a single fucking detail after the seventh cap. I got up as pain shot through my head making me want to just lay down and die. I looked around me and saw Jerry sleeping on the floor as someone had put a lot of beer cans around his body. That should be fun when he'll wake up! Ι kicked Jerry's foot as he jolted up destroying the cans around him.

"Dude...why did you do that?" he asked with his eyes half open.

"Get up! You have to help me" I said and walked closely to the kitchen only to find Elliot there placing a row of cups filled with water.

"Hi" she said to both of us.

"Why so loud?" Jerry asked.

"I wasn't loud- Nevermind" she said and walked to where me and Jerry were.

"Here" she said and gave us a painkiller as she passed us a cup with water.

"Thanks" I said and popped the pill in my mouth. Just then Alex walked into the kitchen holding his head with his hand. When Elliot saw him she wanted to laugh but she tried to hold it back.

"Go ahead and laugh" he said as he took the painkiller from her hand and swallowed it.

"I've never seen you with a hungover...like...EVER" she said still smiling.

"I was driving..." he easily let out.

"You don't have one?" Jerry asked looking at Elliot.

"Nope...not anymore...I woke up like...two hours before you did...so I had coffee and the painkiller started kicking in so...I'm good" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Lucky" Jerry said in a childish voice.

"You'll stay to help clean up?" Elliot asked her attention back on Alex.

"Sure" he mumbled.

"Great" Elliot said as a smiling Kim walked in the kitchen.

"Oh they're all up" she said with a completely annoyingly happy voice.

"You told them to leave?" Elliot asked and Kim smiled as an answer.

"Alright go call Milton...the sooner we'll finish with cleaning the better." Elliot said.

"Okay you and Alex will clean Kitchen, living room and dining room" she said looking at me and passed me a trash bag.

"Jerry and Milton you guys take the hall and the garden." she said as they nodded.

"Me and Kim will clean upstairs" she finished and grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her upstairs. Jerry walked to the hall with Milton and now I was left with Alex. I looked at him as a wave of hatred crushed me and I don't even know why. At first we were both quiet until he decided to broke the silence.

"So...um...can I ask you something?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you like Elliot?" he asked me blankly and I froze as my eyes widened.

"No" I simply let out. "I think what I feel for Elliot is hatred" I stated shrugging my shoulders.

"Um...okay" he said.

"Why are you asking?" I asked now as curiosity got the best of me.

"Because I like her and last night you were making out for like 15 minutes" he said with his face still blank. I nearly choked.

"We were what?" I asked maybe a little too harsly and loudly.

"Oh. You don't remember...They have a video on Facebook" he said. I took my phone out and tried to find the video and when I did is when reality hit me. Fuck! This isn't good. They were like a hundreads comments below asking if we were dating or a lot of shocked comments.

"I'll be back" I muttered to him and flew upstairs. I heard Kim and Elliot laughing and walked straight to her room where the noise came. I walked in being completely mad and glared at Elliot. She simply sighed.

"He found out" she said to Kim.

"I let you two talk" she said and exited the room.

"You knew about it?" I asked being a little more calm now.

"I found out this morning like you did...I was drunk too." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"This is you fault" I accused her and narrowed my eyes at her.

"My fault?" she said and laughed her english accent popping out more than it's supposed too. "If I remember correctly you were the one who leaned in first...I'm not saying I didn't kiss you back...because I did but...you started it"

"It's your fault because you didn't listen to me and did the stupid party" I said.

"Still..." she started and came right in front of me, our faces inches apart again. "...it takes two to kiss" she whispered silently and smiled.

"Oh...um..Am I interupting anything?" Kim asked silently as she walked back in.

"Not at all" I said as I turned my back to Elliot and walked out of her room. When I was back downstairs Jerry and Milton came to me.

"So?" Jerry asked excited.

"So what?" I asked being completely confused.

"How was it? The whole piercing on the tongue I mean...was it gross or hot?" Jerry asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't remember" I said and went back to where I left Alex.

"Evrything okay?" he asked as a curious expression took over his face.

"Justttt fine" I mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for her?" he asks.

"I was drunk okay? She's all yours" I said annoyed.

"Okay chill...I was just asking..." he trailed off.

"Okay...can I ask something now?" I said and he nodded.

"How old are you? Because you seem like 20...she is 17...you'll go to jail" I trailed off.

"I'm 22 and I'm willing to wait till March for her birthday" Alex said while shrugging his shoulders.

"All of that for Elliot?" I asked being completely confused on why someone was willing to be in a relatioship with..._her!_

"Believe it or not, she's been through a lot...she's not that bad as you may think she is...she just doesn't trust you enough to show you her good side...and let's be honest from what she told me you haven't showed her any good sighns either" Alex said.

"What are you? some kind of doctor?" I asked rudely. Not because of what he said...mostly because Elliot was living in my parent's house for the past couple of months and all I know that's a little more personal about her is that her last name is Miller while he knows so much...and what really stung was when he said that she doesn't trust me...I know that she has every right not to but still...

"Not yet" Alex said and brought me back on Earth.

"Sorry...I'm just mad" I mumbled as we moved to the living room. Just then Kim and Elliot walked downstairs and started helping us and after a while Jerry and Milton too...so till 5 in the afternoon the house was spotless...exactly like Elliot promised...

"Do we have karate practise today?" I heard Elliot ask.

"Yeah...we do" I said as I rubbed my eye. Fuck this my head is still spining...

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked me.

"You don't seem really good" she added.

"Ι'm fine" I said through gritted teeth...I know everything is fine now but I can't stop the hatred I fill for her right now.

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at her.

"Alright! No need to act like an asshole all the time" she said as she got up.

"Says the girl that even her own mother couldn't tolerate her" I said loudly enough for her to hear.

"What did you say?" she whispered with a stunned expression. I got up too, looking straight into her eyes.

"You heard me! Do you want me to repeat it? Who are you to tell me that when you're here because you obviously were a pain in the ass for your own-" and she slapped me! I looked at her stunned as tears filled her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back but failed as one slipped down...Okay maybe I went too far...maybe I deserved that.

"Elliot I-"

"You don't know me! Stop judging me!" she said as an other tear escaped her eye.

"Elliot I'm-"

"Save it for someone who actually cares!" She screamed in my face. After that she turned her back at me but not fast enough since I saw the tears strimming down her face.

"See what I meant" I heard Alex say. I looked at my friends as they looked back at me with sad eyes. They didn't say a word as they quietly left the house.

"Fix this" Alex said right before he left too. I looked at the small mirror at the hall that my right cheek was slightly turning red as a hadnprint was forming there. I quickly walked up the stairs and ran down the hall to her room. I pushed open the door wondering why she didn't lock it and looked around...she was nowhere to be found...and just like that I heard her entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with no more tears in her eyes and venom in her voice...Who would blame her though? This is one of the few moments I'm just going to back off and apologise...because I pushed it too far...

"Elliot I just want to talk to you..."I trailed of her eyes never leaving mine.

"Why? So you can insult me more? _Break me more? _" She said her angered expression changing to a hurt one and then being blank.

"I'm sorry...I went too far I know I did...I should never said what I did...I was just angry with you..." I said her face still blank.

"Why are you here? so I can forgive you?" she asked still blankly.

"No Elliot I-"

"Apology accepted...now get out" she muttered looking down at her feet as I saw a tiny tear sliding down her cheek. I'm not going to let that pass like this.

"No" I simply said as she looked at me not bothering to hide her tears anymore.

"_No? _ What does that mean?" she asked but before she could say anything else I wiped her tears and hugged her. Why would you do that? you may ask me...I feel bad...and at this point there's nothing else I could do. She didn't even question my motives...she just gave in and started crying.

"I'm sorry Elliot. You have no idea how sorry I am" I whispered at her ear as she remained silent.

"Don't even think for a second that I'm going to forget this so easily" she said when she pulled away.

"I never asked you to do that..." I managed to say as I looked at her one more time.

"Maybe I should leave you alone for a while...I'll cover for you to Rudy...you don't have to come at practise" I said right before I was about to leave...and that's when I heard something that quite scared me.

"Thank you" she said and walked back to her bed.

...Maybe that soft side that Alex was talking about is truly there...but I scared as hell because I don't know how to deal with a good Elliot...It's just a scary thought...

_*******_** Now I hope you're happy...some drama was there...I have to say I loved writting that chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important author's note at the end...MUST READ!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

I returned from karate and the house was empty. I silently walked to Elliot's room and opened the door. She was there with the covers around her body as she was peacefully sleeping...her breathing was even and her lips were lightly parted. I closed the door behind me and walked back into my room.

Sadly for me I have to study...but first I'll go take a shower. I hopped in letting the hot water hit my skin. God why was I so stupid? Why did I have to let my nerves get the best of me? I pushed it too far...

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and walked back into my room. There was a slight knock on the door as it was pushed open and Elliot stood there looking at her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. She looked up at me as her eyes slightly widened and looked further down to my upper body. She quickly brought her eyes back to mine.

"Sorry...um...I'm going to the groceries store" she said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have anything to eat" she said in a duh way.

"Alright...you didn't have to tell me" I said.

"I know I just thought- Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid" she said exactly what I had told her yesterday afternoon.

"Haha! Very funny" I said as she rolled her eyes and was about to leave.

"Hey wait!" I said and caught her wrist her fliching in pain again. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you flinching or yelping everytime I catch your wrist?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" she firmly stated and locked our eyes together. "That's what you wanted to ask me?" she asked as she lightly took her wrist from my hand.

"Um...no! Why aren't you mad with me? I went too far" I said looking at my feet. When I heard her chuckle though I brought my eyes back to hers.

"Don't worry. I'm fine! I've heard way more bad things than that...and I understand that I pushed you to your limits for the past two months, not that you didn't, and that you were mad."

"Still...too far"

"You apologised" Elliot said before she walked downstairs and heard her say "I'll get you for that Brewer!" and then the door close.

"What a girl" I mumbled shaking my head.

* * *

After twenty minutes I heard the door downstairs being pushed open and then closed. I walked downstairs only to see Elliot srtuggling to keep three bags on her arms that were way more bigger than her small frame. I couldn't even see her head.

"You need help with that?" I asked smiling when I saw her head popping from behind the bags and looking at me.

"Yes! Please" she said as I walked to where she was and took two of the three bags and I could see her face again.

"Thanks" she mumbled and walked to the kitchen. We put the bags on the counter and Elliot started pulling out the stuff she bought.

"Why are you so sad suddenly?" I asked her.

"I just remembered something that happened..." she said.

"When?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter...time passed since then..." she said as her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I don't feel like cooking...do you mind if we order pizza?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes.

"No I'm okay with it" I said as she slightly smiled and opened the fridge to place a bottle of milk and orange juice inside...

"I'm going upstairs" I said as she looked at me through her shoulder and nodded.

* * *

Fuck this! I hate Math! This shit is just so difficult! Maybe I should ask Elliot to help me...I hate to admit it but Milton had told me that Elliot is preety smart even though she doesn't pay attention. So I got up and slowly walked to her room and knocked on her door...but no responce. I raced downstairs but she wasn't to the living room neither the dining room or the kitchen...where the hell is she?

I walked back to her room and slightly opened her door and looked around but she wasn't at her bed...and just like that her bathroom door opened and Elliot walked in her room silently singing a song that was unknown to me...with just a towel wrapped around her small body. Oh great! First the shirt at the party and now this...Can't she cover her self a little...

_Like you mind..._

What? Shut up ofcourse I do. When she finally noticed me her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent surprised O.

"Um...what are you doing here?" she asked as she blushed a little bit. I don't blame her I would have too. I tried really hard to keep my eyes locked on hers and avoid looking at any other part of her body except her face.

"Um...I...I-I was just looking for you..." I trailed of as I rubbed the back of my neck. A annoying habit I have...I do it every single time I'm nervous...Why the hell am I nervous?

"Yes?" she asked encouraging me to continue.

"Uhh...yeah...Iwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpmewithmat h" I said so fast that I couldn't even understand what I was saying.

"What?" Elliot asked as she blushed again.

"I was wondering if you could help me with Math...Milton said that you could help me"

"Uh...yeah...sure...just give me some time to get dressed?" she said but it came out as a question.

"Yeah ofcourse...I'll wait in my room" I mumbled and rushed out of her room and into mine...Oh god...Why me?

* * *

"Do you understand that?" Elliot asked me fully dressed now as we were sitting on my bed with a lot of books and notebooks spread in front of us.

"No?"

"Come on Jack this is really easy" she said and scooted closer.

"Pay attention" she said sternly.

"Okay" I said.

"Do you understand that type?" she asked me as she pointed at the book on my lap.

"Yeah after half an hour of talking about it...yeah I do"

"Great" she said and rolled her eyes at my comment. "All you have to do is to replace the x with 4 and the y with 7 and then the exercise is practically solved by itself" she said and I did what she told me mentally.

"Okay I got it" I said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" she mumbled quietly but I couldn't hear her. Suddenly we heard the bell ring as Elliot jumped up.

"Thank god pizza is here...I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she practically ran downstairs and I follwed her after a while. After we ate Elliot said that she felt really tired and went to her room. After I closed every window and locked the door I went upstairs and back into my room.

* * *

After what felt like forever I decided to look at the clock...midnight...and I'm still awake like some kind of a vampire that don't sleep...the thing that keeps me awake is that I can't make Elliot's image from when she got out of the shower dissappear...it just keeps swirming around me mind. Oh god I can't sleep! Suddenly I heard some noise from downstairs so I walked downstairs and into the living room...

In front of me Elliot was putting a dvd on the dvd player as she hold a bottle in her other hand...She pressed play and The Breakfast Club started...again.

"I thought you were tired" I said as I sat down and looked at the bottle on her hand...vodka...

"I lied...I just want to see my favourite movie and get wasted" she said as she took a long gulp of the bottle.

"Are you joining me or not?" she asked after five minutes I just looked at her surprised. What the hell? Why not?

"Yup" I said as I took the bottle from her hand.

"These memories you said earlier are so bad that you want to drink so you'll forget them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She firmly stated. "And I don't want to talk about it" she said looking back at me and lightly taking the bottle from my had.

"Okay..." I said. "...I'm changing the movie" I said and tried to got up but that's when Elliot hand took me by surprise as she pushed me back down.

"No you won't" she said.

"Oh watch me" I said as I got up. When I was about to walk away is when she jumped from the couch on my back and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"No you won't" she firmly stated again.

"Elliot get off" I calmly said.

"Make me" she said and giggled.

"Did you drink anything before?" I asked as she nodded smiling.

"That explains it" I mumbled.

"Oh come on I'm not that heavy!" she said as she burried her face at my neck.

"You're not heavy at all" I said as I felt her lips brush the skin on my neck. "You're as heavy as a feather" I said. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm changing the movie" I said seriously.

"Oh Look look! they're dancing!" Elliot said happily as she hopped of my back and climbed on the small table at the living room and started dancing.

"You jerk stop laughing and dance with me" Elliot exclaimed as she jumped back down and took my arm as she started jumping up and down.

"I'm not drunk enough to start dancing" I mumbled.

"Then drink!" she said as she passed me the bottle again. I took the bottle and gulped a great ammount of it. When I put the bottle down dizzyness hit me and I almost fell as Elliot giggled and looked at me with amused eyes.

"Welcome to the drunk word rookie" Elliot mused and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rookie? I'm not a rookie" I said as we both fell on the couch exactly the same time the actors in the movie stopped dancing.

"You wanna make a bet? I bet that I've drunk double the ammount of alcohol you have" she said seriously.

"Yeah right...when did you start drinking? Seriously drinking?" I asked her.

"15. U?"

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Nope" she said popping out the 'p'.

"Fine you won...I started at 16" I said.

"You'll learn" Elliot said proudly. "I'm actually surprised I still have both of my kidneys" she said as I laughed again.

* * *

The movie ended and we were finishing the second bottle of vodka...which wasn't a good thing...but Elliot had put from The Breakfast Club the scene where they were dancing again and again as she danced along with the movie...and I couldn't stop laughing...

"Thank you" she said after the 10th time she danced that song.

"For what?" I asked being completely confused.

"For making me smile and have a good time this specific day" she said seriously.

"No problem" I said.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not going to get you back!" She said. "After all we have a war, don't we?" she added.

"Yup" I said and drunk what was left from the bottle.

"Great! Now I don't care if you are drunk enough or not...get your ass up here you're going to dance with me" she said and pressed rewind and play when the dance scene was playing again.

"Fine" I mumbled as I got up and grabbed her from her waist. I lifted her up and spun her around as she playfully screamed. When I put her down she wrapped her arms around my neck and turned as around as we both looked at the screen and tried to copy what they were doing. I was copying John Bender as she was copying Alison Reynolds...and at some point I ended up being laid on the couch with Elliot right on top of me...

It should be weird...but when you're drunk...nothing is weird. She smiled one last time before she rested her head on my chest and I heard her breathing calming down so I knew that she was falling asleep. Right now I was so tired that I didn't even bother to move her off of me or take her to her room...I just simply fell asleep as well...

**_***_Alright end of chapter.**

**Guys listen! This is serious...I need feedback! You have to review something so I'll know If I should continue this story or not. Just a 'nice work' will do...or you can tell what you don't like and I promise I'll try to fix it but you seriously need to give me feedback...at the last chapter I only got one review...I don't want to be the kind of writer who says 'I'm not updating if I don't have 4 or 5 reviews' because I find this stupid! But plz guys! FEEDBACK! So I'll know if you like it or not...if you hate it or not...if you want me to change something...anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have three important things to say!**

**1) You guys are amazing! I loved all your reviews! I just want to say that I'm really happy that the majority of you DID read my note and did that small thing I asked you...So THANK YOU! I love you all! **

**2) : I have a specific reason why I don't put too many Jalliot moments(btw I love the pairing name). Patience is all I'm going to say...patience and there's more to come!**

**3)OMG! Did you guys watch the new Kickin'it episode?! Am I the only one who is extremely mad that there was a SECOND kiss bteween Kim and Milton but still no kiss from Kim and Jack!? I mean are you serious people? We've been waiting for 3 seasons! Give us the kiss!**

**Anyways...I'm gonna continue with the story now! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Next morning I woke up with a slight wight on top of me and when I woke up I faced Elliot's calm face. She was lying on top of me with her head resting on my chest. Quick question? How the hell did we end up like this? I remember seeing Elliot at the living room as she was drinking and putting on the Breakfast Club again...I remember that I started drinking with her...tha she was dancing...I was dancing...Just then Elliot moved and her nose touched mine as her eyes opened and she stared at me.

"Hi" I said smiling. I couldn't help it! Don't get me wrong...I found this whole situation stupid too...and embarrasing...and akward...but looking at her expression was the best.

"Hi" she said back as she pushed herself off me and back on her feet as a small hint of pink covered her cheeks. That's when she loosed her balance and fell back on top of me.

"Shit! Sorry...my head is killing me" she gently let out as she kept her eyes closed.

"That's okay" I said as I helped her up and soon I was standing on my feet.

"I'll get the painkillers" Elliot mumbled.

"I'll get the water" I said as we both stormed towards the kitchen. She tossed me one painkiller and I gave her a glass of water...

* * *

"It feels so good to be back! I have no idea how your brothers live with each other...the house was an absolute mess...the house was filled with dust and piles of clothes every where! It was just disgusting!" mum was rambling since they got home! At this point you simply don't listen to what she's saying and zone out...I just have to be careful and say 'yes,mum you're right' or 'yeah, I'm listening' because if you don't mum will know that you didn't pay attention to her and she'll be...mad...like extemely mad! Like the devil! You seriously are lucky because Kevin and Artie moved out.

When they were here mum was angry 24/7 everyday. One time they got expelled because they shoot paintballs at a teacher who didn't gave them the B they wanted. Hell was unleashed that afternoon. Mum had came home from work earlier because school called her. She was lecturing them for a half an hour and another half she was trying to find their punishement. It was a fine evening...!

"Mum" I tried to make her stop talking because honestly it was starting to become annoying...

"Mum" I tried again but she simply ignored me.

"MUM!"

"Jack I think I've told you not to raise your voice to me" mum said suddenly her attention fixed on me. Great! Now she's mad at me.

"You're talking for almost an hour about how untidy Kevin and Artie are...I mean after 18 years that they lived here I expected you to realise that they're always going to pile up their clothes and that they'll always do everything they can to annoy you" I said firmly. Mum was simply looking at me like I was some sort of an alien.

"You're right I'm sorry" mum said.

"I'm always right" I said cockily and mum shot me a serious look. I just shrugged me shouders.

"Go call Elliot...dinner" mum just said and I groaned. Great! I have to talk to _her._ After Sunday morning when we woke up drunk...we drunk some coffee and she simply went back to her ignore mode...which means, blank expression and a coversation that included a lot of 'Whatever' in it. If she didn't want to talk to me I didn't either...!

"Elliot open the fucking door!" I said as I loudly bang on her door.

"What?!" a very annoyed Elliot appeared behind the-now opened- door.

"Dinner" I said.

"Did you _had to _bang the door like that?" she spat angrily.

"If annoys you I'll do it everytime I pass by your door" I said.

"Do that!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I will!" I said with the same irritation as hers.

"Good" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Good" I said back.

"Fine" she said her eyes still fixed at me.

"Fine" I spat at her my eyes fixed on hers as well. **(a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own the whole 'Good' 'Good' 'Fine' 'Fine' thing. It's from Sonny with a chance. While I was writting this I just felt that it was a nice touch...)**

"Why are you two fighting all the time?" I heard my dad's curious voice asking us. I looked towards the direction the voice came and I saw my dad standing there smiling at us.

"He is annoying" Elliot said the same time I said "She is annoying". Elliot quickly put on her usual blank expression and passed dad and went downstairs. I was about to follow her downstairs but dad stopped me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me still smiling.

"Eveything is fine" I said calmly now since she was away from me.

"Can I ask you something? You know between us?" dad asked a hint of smile still plastered on his face.

"What is it?" I asked being curious now.

"Okay don't get mad..."

"I won't"

"Do you like Elliot? Like something more of a friend?" dad asked me waiting for a responce but I was frozen. My whole body had went stiff when he said the words Elliot and like in the same sentence.

"No" I simply said being still stiff.

"It's not a bad thing if you do li-"

"Dad I don't like her as something more of a friend for two reasons. First: she is NOT my friend and second: she annoys me to the fullest" I said. Dad was about to say something but I didn't let him as I spoke again.

"Besides...she doesn't like me either and I don't know if I can handle the whole 'fucked up' thing"

"Watch your mouth" dad said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...I don't know what happened to her...I don't know why her mother sent here...to us...I don't know why she is so afraid of her emotions because she hides them all the time and honestly...I might don't want to find out..."I said and simply went back to the kitchen.

* * *

During dinner Elliot was looking at her plate playing with her food being completely zoned out. I was too...Mum and dad were talking about what they had to do tom. and Mia had finished her dinner earlier and was now watching TV. After we finished dinner mum was about to pick the dishes but Elliot said she'll do it so mum can rest and relax for a while because tom. she had a busy schedule. I stayed for a while at the living room because Mia wanted to 'play' with me. Well...more of start poking me in order to see if I'm going to bruise because apparently Artie told her that if she does this repeatdly I'll turn purple...I swear sometimes they're both really stupid!

Mia asked me to put her to bed so we got up and I carried her upstairs to her room. All the way upstairs she was playing with her favourite unicorn and singing a silly song at her small voice. I pulled the covers on her body and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Jackie?" she asked me when I was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Elliot going to get married like mum and dad?" she asked innocently. How do you say to a 8-year old that the girl she likes so much is the same girl I want to murder in her sleep? You don't. You just tell her what she wants to hear...well that doesn't seem fair to me...

"What makes you thing that?"

"Because she is really pretty and boys like pretty girls...because I think that she will be the only one to handle you and because she is the only one that gave you and still gives you a hard time" Mia said seriously and then she added. "What does hard time mean?"

"Did mum or dad ask you to ask me this?" I said sighing.

"Both" she said smiling trying really hard to keep her eyes open.

"Would you like it if me and Elliot got married?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Then I'll think about it" I said as she struggled even more to keep her eyes open. Soon she had fallen asleep and I went to the bathroom to wash my teeth. There was something wrong though. What the hell was it? The toothpaste had a funny taste. I quickly spit it out and took the tube and smelled it...paint.

I quickly got downstairs and found Elliot sitting at the couch playing with her tongue piercing. Her eyes fixed at the TV but anyone could tell she wasn't paying attention...her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Paint? Seriously?" I growled and I saw mum and dad's heads snapping towards our direction.

"What you didn't like my prank?" Elliot asked her attention to me.

"Do I look like I like it?" I said in a low but angry voice.

"What's going on?" mum asked.

"She put paint into the toothpaste" I said my eyes fixed on her. Never leaving her eyes.

"He started" Elliot said as she quickly got up from the couch.

"I did not"

"Yes you did. You purred a glass of water on my head on my first day at school" Elliot said.

"You threw a whole bucket at me!" I said my voice rising a little.

"You messed up my make-up" she said coming a small step closer to me.

"You..."I can't tell about the party...I'm screwed if I do. Mum will kill us...both and if we do survive Elliot might mention the kiss...and I seriously don't want to have him asking all these akward/annoying questions all day...

"You put paint...Fucking paint at the toothpaste!" Elliot was about to say something to protest but mum spoke up.

"That's enough! Both of you stop arguing now! I want this whole prank game to end now!" mum said but Elliot simply ignored her.

"The ball is on your side. Goodnight" she said the last part to my parents and went upstairs.

"Jack?" Dad said.

"What?"

"You can keep telling yourself whatever you want...but you can't deny some attraction." he said seriously.

"What's going on?" mum asked confused.

"I never denied the attraction." I said seriously too. "But there is a huge difference between liking someone to simply be attracted to him or her" I said and left before dad's answer.

_*******_**I really hope you like this story so far...They way I have thought it, it is going to be around 20 chapters and I'm thinking of a sequel...maybe...anyways...we have time for that talk! Tell me what you think! Remember just a 'nice work' means the world to me!**

**Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

God hates me!

I really believe he does...why would he sent her at my house?

_So she can make me act like a crazy weirdo! That's why!_

"JACK!"

"What?!"

"You were off for quite a time" Milton said as Jerry nodded.

"Oh...sorry...rough week?" I said being completely unsure if it was a good word to descibe my week.

"Elliot?" Jerry asked.

"Who else?" I said with a groan.

"What did she do again?" Kim said as she joined us at the dojo. "And where is she? Practise starts in like any minute" she added with a confused expression.

"She has a test and she needs to study..."I said.

"So why are you so mad with her again?" she asked again her facial expression remained untouched.

"Um..." I said as I started rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh no!" Jerry exclaimed. "It's worse than I thought" Milton finished what Jerry wanted to say. I just looked at them confused but they remained silent.

"Oh! I get it!" Kim said. "You guys need some bro time" she said and left for the lockers room. When she was gone Jerry slapped my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You slept with her!" Jerry said seriously.

"What?! No! No! No! Not even if she was the last girl on the damn planet" I said angrily.

"Okay then what?" Milton asked.

"So...here's the thing...the whole prank thing..."

"Oh-oh..." Milton said.

"What did she do? I thought it was your turn..." Jerry said

"It is but...it wasn't a prank...I think...she couldn't do it on purpose...maybe...maybe she could..."

"What did she do?"

"Well...

_I was at my room trying to do my homework when I heard Elliot's voice._

_"Jack?" I sighed as I got out of the room and followed her voice._

_"What?" I asked her when I was out of the bathroom door her head peeking out and her hair wet._

_"Get me a towel, please?" she asked kindly._

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Because I asked you?"_

_"Okay..." I said as I turned around and grabbed a towel from the small wardrobe behind me. I turned back around and looked straight to Elliot's eyes._

_"Come on" she said with no patience._

_"I didn't get it...why should I?" I asked again as she narrowed her eyes at me. She closed the door and I couldn't help but smile in victory. Just then though the door swung open. I looked up and what I saw shocked me._

_"Now funny story...the towel" Elliot said smiling evily. She just stood there...looking at me amused from the reaction I gave her...she was naked! I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down to her body as she made no move to hide herself. I mean god help me! I gulped as I tossed her the towel. She quickly wrapped it around her small body and walked closer to where I was as I gulped again._

_"Cold shower it is" she said smiling at me right before she went to her tip toes and lightly kissed my cheek...and just like that she turned around and silently walked into her room. Oh my god! This did not just happen!_

"You're kidding!" Milton said in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" I said defending myself.

"You lucky bastard" Jerry said smiling at me.

"Lucky? You call this lucky?" I asked in disbelief and rage. How can anyone consider this lucky?

_Well from one perpective you ARE lucky..._

NO! Stop! Don't think like that!

"What did you do?" Milton asked being completely anable to register all this.

"Cold shower" I mumbled when Kim walked back in from the lockers room.

"Are you guys done?" she asked.

"Yup" I said and walked on the mats and started warming up.

"So was it that bad?" she asked and I could tell she was serious.

"Jerry thinks I'm lucky...I on the other hand think I'm fucked up!" I said truthfully.

"Litterally" Jerry mumbled, smiling.

"I don't get it...what did she do?" Kim asked innocently.

"He saw her naked" Jerry said as I glared at him.

"What?!" Kim asked in complet disbelief.

"I didin't do anything! She just stood there...naked" I said as images of Elliot's body flashed in my mind making me starting rubbing the back of me neck again.

"Oh boy! She ruined you!" Kim said smiling goofily the same way Jerry and Milton were.

"You guys stop smiling like that you're creepy!"

* * *

"I'm home" I shouted when I walked in the house.

"Who cares?" I heard Elliot say from the living room.

"Oh! It's _you!_" I said with venom in my voice.

"Miss me?" she said smiling. I finally looked up and met her dark blue orbs as she waited for my answer.

"I missed you more than anyone in my little pathetic life princess" I said with a sarcastic smile on.

"First: don't call me princess and second: they all miss me" she said.

"I don't find this really hard...if you walk around naked all the time" I said mocking her.

"Like you didn't enjoy it" Elliot said right before she winked at me and went upstairs leaving me standing at the hall on my own.

"Mum and dad had to be the good friends and agree on having Elliot here! How kind! they probably hate me..."

"I heard that!" Elliot yelled from upstairs.

"Good!" I yelled back.

Again...why god? Why?

* * *

"So...how was your week?" mum asked me and Elliot. She's been working non-stop for the past whole week and wanted to catch up...at least that's what she said...

"Fine" me and Elliot said in one voice. Imediately I looked at her and she looked at me, her eyes narrowed probably exactly like mine were...

"Stop saying what I'm saying!" I said.

"You said what I said!" Elliot said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ugh. Dear GOD! Can't you let one word slip out?" I asked irritated.

"Apparently not" she said her british accent making it really hard for me to compose myself.

"Are you two still mad at each other?" dad asked curiously.

"Yes" we said together eyes still narrowed.

"Same old, same old" dad muttered with a sad hint in his voice. I just ignored it...

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Magnisioum has 12 protons and 12 electrons and 12 neutrons?" Jerry asked with a puzzled expression...an expression he had on for the past half an hour that Milton was trying to help him with homework. Me and Kim were just sitting and watching Milton being completely furious because Jerry couldn't understand the most simple thing about chemistry.

"What is that you don't understand? 12 each! EACH!" Milton said in an loud sigh as me and Kim chuckled.

"But-"

"No buts...I give up..." Milton said and I heard Kim mumble "It was about time". Just then my door bust open with Elliot standing there being completely furious.

"Oh hey Elliot! How are you this fine Saturday morning?" I asked her playing the innocent.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked with widened eyes. You're right I forgot! Elliot was furious because she was covered with pink paint...Ooops? NOT!

"You find this funny?" she asked as rage take over her but all I could do was chuckle.

"It's funny to me" I said repeating what she had said when she dropped me a whole bucket filled with water.

"Ugh! You. Are. Such...a...fucking idiot!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Why thank you sweetheart! The feelings are mutual!" I said looking at the paint that was now dripping from her hair to her clothes making them stick to her body. An image of Elliot's naked body passed my mind and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"You know what? That's it! I'm done! You won. I give up..." she said calmly right before she turned around and walked out of my room...a couple of minutes later I heard the bathroom door shut closed and I turned my attention back to my book.

"Dude..."Jerry trailed. I looked up.

"That was sick!" he said smiling right before he started laughing hesterically. Milton started laughing too. Only Kim tried to hold back her laughter as she got up and said that she was going to help her take the paint out.

* * *

When we finally managed to finish homework we went downstairs and met Kim and Elliot who were talking about something serious since they were both really serious and when we walked in they imediately stopped talking about whatever they were talking. Elliot mattered a small thanks to Kim and got up.

"We ordered pizza, are you guys staying over?" Elliot asked looking directly towards Jerry and Milton completely ignoring my existance.

"Yeah I'm in" Jerry said as he plopped himself next to Kim smiling at her.

"Um...I don't know..." Milton said. Elliot rolled her eyes as she dug her hand into her back pocket.

"Here. Use my phone. Tell her to come" Elliot easily let out.

"Tell who?" I asked completely clueless.

"Thanks Elliot" Milton said with a sincere smile.

"Well I always enjoy a little romance" she said smiling sweetly at him...something that surprised me since I've never seen her smile...only when she was drunk...she usually smirked...evily...and I was extremely surprised because she could actually be sweet.

"Let's play a game!" Jerry said exited.

"What game?" Kim asked

"Never have I ever" Jerry said.

"Hell yeah! I'm in!" Elliot exclaimed.

"So we're gonna get drunk again..." I mumbled.

"When you're drunk you're less grumpy and whiny and annoying and disturbing...-"

"Okay I get it"

* * *

After pizza came a girl from my science class knocked our door...

"Um Hi...Julie right?" I asked as she nodded her head shyly. Just then Elliot came to the door and hip bumped me so I'll get out of the door. She shot Julie a smile as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house. Julie walked further in when I stopped Elliot.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Milton is into her and I told him to invite him" she said in a duh tone.

"So Julie we were about to eat and then play 'never have I ever'...wanna play?" Elliot asked a hint of excitment in her eyes.

"Um will you play?" she asked her.

"Of course" Elliot said.

"Um...okay. But be gentle with me...I'm not used to this" she said shyly as she sat next to Milton her cheeks a deep shade of pink. That was kinda cute because he was blushing too and they weren't even looking at each other. Elliot passed the plates and we just ate all together babbling about school but I couldn't take my eyes from _her_.

She was smiling and laughing but it seemed fake...just a show...a mask...something to distract us from her sad side that was still lingering in her eyes. She was talking to us and _pretended _ to have fun while her eyes completely gave her away...she was thinking about something else...

_Someone else?_

Doesn't matter...

* * *

"Never have I ever...stolen something" Kim mattered. Me and Jerry looked at each other as we both drunk from our cups.

"No way" Elliot said in disbelief...smiling and laughing...one word:Drunk!

"Well...we were seven and we were at the groceries store and we took some candy...we left and forgot to pay..."Jerry explained. I laughed at the reminder of that day...

"Yeah...I had to hold his hand all night because he was feeling guilty" I said through my laughs.

"So not true" Jerry said glaring at me making me laugh more.

"Oh sooo true" I said still laughing.

"My turn" Jerry said.

"Never have I ever...fell in love with someone" the minute these words left his mouth Elliot took her cup to her hands and gulped all the liquor.

"His name was Blaze" she said leaving no room for questioning.

_Was? So she isn't still in love with him..._

"Okay me!" Julie shyly smiled. We all nodded for her to continue.

"Never have I ever...um...Oh I know! Never have I ever had sex" she said. I gulped. Great! I took my cup and drank the liquor the same time Elliot did.

"So you want name or number?" Elliot asked being completely serious after the previous question.

"Just say number" Jerry said excited.

"Um...3? I think..." Elliot said scruthing her head.

"Okay you!" Jerry said.

"I don't know...4? 5 maybe...I'm not sure..."

"Dude! and you never said a word" Jerry said as Elliot laughed at what he said.

"What did you expect him to say to you?" she asked.

"Exactly...this would be little bit akward...since it didn't mean much..." I said the last caming out as a whisper which I'm pretty sure Elliot heard since her head snapped to my direction.

"Okay! Let's move on. Never have I ever..."

* * *

"Buy guys" I said as I closed the door. They helped to clean the house and let's just say that when mum walked in and saw us pretty much all wasted she was furious. I saw her taking the last cup to the kitchen while glancing at a sleeping Elliot. I walked back to the living room and mum came back in.

"What did I say about responcibility Jack?" she asked calmly and quietly. Not good. At least when she yells at you, you know that at one point it's going to end...now...you have no idea when she will start yelling and snapping at you...which is even more scary.

"That I should be twice responsible?"

"Yes and you weren't even for yourself."

"Mum we were home...and we're teens in the fucking America! What did you expect?"

"Launguage" she said sternly.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Can you take her to her room?" she said her attention fixed back to Elliot.

"Sure"

"Not If you're dizzy I don't want you both falling from the stairs"

"No I'm okay" she nodded and went back to the kitchen. I went next to Elliot and slipped my arm under her knees and the other one at her waist and lifted her up. She snuggled closer to me and sighed as I froze for a moment...I looked down at her sleeping face and I couldn't help but smile...slight...but still...smile.

I felt my mum's eyes on me so I tore my eyes from Elliot and started walking to her room. I lightly placed her to her bed and pulled the covers around her body...no images this time...thank God! I was about to walk out of her room when Elliot's hand grabbed mine. I looked at her and saw her eyes wide open.

"Wait..."

"What is it?" I asked as I sat at the edge of her bed. She simply looked at me right before she threw her arms around my neck...hugging me tightly.

"I get it" she simply.

"You get what?" I asked.

"The majority of them didn't mean much to me either" she said looking at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"It doesn't matter...they didn't matter..."

"I don't judge you right now...I understand you" she said locking my eyes with hers.

"You were telling the truth about that Blaze guy?" I asked her. She ripped her eyes from mine as she mumbled "I don't want to talk about it"

"There are a lot of thinks that you don't want to talk about..." she looked at me again with a pained expression. "...I'll be waiting." I easily let out without reconsidering my words.

"No you won't" she simply stated. "I'll tell you what's going to happen...You're going to wait...until I'll push you away...completely...and you'll lose your interest...like everybody else..."

"You don't know that" I said seriously.

"I know for sure that I'll push you away...I just don't know why I haven't already..." she trailed off getting a bit lost in her own thoughts.

"Goodnight Elliot" I said as I got up.

"Goodnight" she mambled back.

"Just so you know...people lost interest in you because you didn't give them a chance...keep this in your mind..." and I closed her door and went to my room.

MENTAL CHECK FOR TOMMOROW:

-GET LECTURED FROM MUM AND DAD.

-GET LECTURED FROM JERRY WHEN HE'LL REMEMBER THE WHOLE 'SEX' THING.

-START HOMEWORK.

-GO TO KARATE PRACTISE.

-FIND OUT SOMETHING-ANYTHING-ABOUT ELLIOT.

-SURVIVE.

Great! Have I mentioned?

_**GOD**__** HATES**_**_ ME!_**

_***** **_**There you have it! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Not an upload but really important!

**Okay guys I just want to say that I'm really sad...**

**When I asked for feedback I didn't mean for just a chapter...**

**I need to know that you like the story...otherwise I'm going to stop it and start another idea I have...So...feedback! Just a nice work...or tell me what you don't like(except about the pairing...I'm not writting Kick)...if you want more action or if you want more fights or Elliot opening up little faster...**

**Just give me something because honestly...I'm starting to really consider dropping this story...I have 15 story followers and 11 favourites but still just one review at the newest chapter...I have over 2,000 views but still no responce...this isn't working...**

**I'm sorry...**

**I hate to be that kind of writer but...I want 4 reviews or I won't upload...there is already one...so three to go...**

**Again sorry and I know I must be annoying you with these author's notes all the time that are referred to the same thing but you guys aren't helping me much...**

**I guess that's all I wanted to say...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews...! I'm really happy that you responded and I am also happy that you do like this story so far...I promise that I'll do my best! All I ask is one review as a reason to continue...I want ask for any reviews for the next chapter but please! plz REVIEW!**

**Random chick : I love the nickname btw! It will have more fights...I promise you that! and thanks for the respond.**

**Guests & Kick4eva : Thank you all! I guess I'll make Elliot open up faster. Thanks again!**

**Kickinit1036 : Thanks for your reviews! I only write Jack/OC stories because I wanted something different as well and since I couldn't find much I thought make some! Glad you enjoy the change! You can check my other stories ("I'm broken, maybe you can fix me" , "Crows" , "Dear diary" and my newest one "PS I hate you") There are all non Kick and all completed except 'PS I hate you'...(*The first one isn't so good...little choppy and not so good writing but it was my first story ever...so...)**

**I'm really excited about this chapter!**

**Anyways...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Come on plz!"

"No!"

"Please Jack! For me!"

"There's no way I'm gonna do this Kim! You want her you'll talk to her!"

"PLZ!"

"No!"

"I'll tell her that you have a crush on her" Kim threatened me.

"Well that's not true!" I said smiling at her.

"Well she doesn't know that!" Kim said smiling evily at me.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" was all she said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I turned my back to Kim and walked to my 4th period...the only period me and Elliot had in common. So...here's the thing...Kim wants to organise a christmas party- even though christmas are a moth away - and wants me to talk Elliot into dressing as an elf...Before you ask, no it's not a masquerade party but yes some people will be dressed up.

Unfortunately one of those people is me...and Elliot...and we're going to be the elfs...apparently...which means a whole night around her, spending time with her and smiling...That's impossible!

I walked into the classroom and saw Elliot already sitting at her usual seat in the middle of the class. She seemed concetrated and like she was thinking something really important as she was playing with her tongue piercing...she does that a lot...I took the seat next to her as she lifted to see who sat next to her...her eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"Wha..what are you doing?" she shutter and I couldn't help the smirk that formed in my lips.

"Sitting with you" I easily let out as I let my back hit the chair's back.

"What are you really doing?" Elliot asked rolling her eyes.

"You know Kim organises a christmas dance right?"

"Yeah so?"

"she wants you to be one of the elfs"

"Can't a cheerleader do it?" she asked a little bored to do it.

"Nope"

"Fine then" she as she sighed.

"You promise?"

"What are you five?" she asked on purpose just to make me mad.

"Says the girl who is 17 but acts like a three-year old" I snapped back at her.

"I'm the child? Let me remind you that you purred a whole glass of water on my head at my first day to school"She said smiling.

"Ugh! God! Let go already! You are whining about it the past 3 months!"

"I am not!" she said offended.

"Let me remind you "He started it"" I said mimicking her voice when she told mum about it couple of weeks back.

"It's true! You started it!" she exclaimed.

"And you continued it!" I said back.

"Ugh. For god's shake! I am right you are wrong!"

"What? Who says that?"

"I do" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And everything you say is true princess" I said smiling innocently at her.

"Don't call me princess" she hissed.

"I'm sorry...it won't happen again princess"

"Ugh! God! You're so annoying" she spat at me.

"Watch it princees...I think a vein is popping at your forehead"

"Ugh! I am gonna kill you!" she said as she took her book and started hitting me. I caught it and smirked.

"You have to do something better than that to hurt me" I stated.

"So sure of yourself aren't you? Well let's see if anybody will look at your face after I'm done" she threatened her eyes narrowing and smirking evily at me.

"Funny"

"Oh I am dead serious Brewer" she said smiling as she moved closer to me.

"Tell me now..." she started as she moved her index finger on my chest. "...How many cold showers did you had after...you know" she said still smirking.

"Damn it" I cursed as a row of images passed my mind...all including Elliot naked...

"Tell Kim I promise" Elliot whispered against my lips as more students started coming into the room. She returned back at her books while rolling her eyes. Just as the teacher walked into the class I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I'm the other elf"

And with that her mouth fell open- again - and her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself and glared at me.

"No way" she hissed silently so the teacher won't notice.

"You think I'm dying to spend my whole night with you? I don't...It's for Kim. and you promised."

"Ugh! Fine" she said as she took her stuff and got up.

"Miss Miller where do you thing you're going?" the teacher asked looking at Elliot in disbelief.

"Out. Just give me deention" she said before she slammed the door shut. Everybody's head snapped at my direction with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" I said as I raised my hands up in surrender.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Kim asked me eagerly the minute I sat at our usual table during lunch.

"She said okay" Elliot said as she sat down as well. "You could've asked me yourself" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know...sorry...I guess I had to many things to worry about." Kim whispered.

"It's okay" Elliot said and lightly smiled at her. Just like that Jerry and Milton sat with us and they were arguing...something about Milton asking Julie out but he was wayyy to shy...

"Ugh! Fine! Do whatever you want" Jerry exclaimed after a while. He turned his attention to Elliot and smiled at her. She returned the smile and I swear I felt Kim tense up next to me.

"What?" Elliot asked after a while since Jerry continued staring and smiling at her for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Jerry wondered...Okay now I was interest.

"Okay?"

"Were you telling the truth about that Blaze guy at the game the other day?" Elliot flinched at the sound of his name but then quickly went rigid looking at her food like it was the most interest thing in the world. After a while she sighed and looked up.

"Yes"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I thought I was...I'm not so sure anymore..."

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Because I think I like someone else...he makes forget about Blaze..."

"When are we going to meet him?" Kim asked a sudden happiness running through her facial expressions.

"Never" Elliot said seriously.

"Why?" Milton asked confused.

"Um...Because...ugh! Sorry guys I'm not feeling comfortable with this" Elliot said looking back at her plate.

"Excuse me" I heard her matter right before she got up and exited the cafeteria as a single tear left her eye. Without thinking it through I got up and followed her.

"Elliot wait!" I called her but she kept walking.

"Elliot!" I said as I caught her elbow and stopped her.

"What?" she snapped back tears streaming down her face.

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead okay? He's dead and he left me..." she said as more tears ran down her cheeks. I don't why I did it or how it even passed my mind but I slipped my hand through her waist and brought her against my chest. She accepted it because I guess she needed someone at that point.

"I'm sorry" I whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

"Don't...I'm sick and tired of llistening to this over the two past years...just don't..."

"Okay"

"I think I'm going to go home"

"I'll cover for you" I said as she looked at me with her bloodshot eyes.

"Thanks" she quitely said before she turned around and walked out of the school. God! Now this explains some things...why she is sad almost all the time and why she is so scared to trust people...she thinks he left her...I don't think he was stupid enough to do so...

* * *

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come dowstairs for a moment?" I heard my mum shout from downstairs. I raced to the kitchen where she and dad sat talking...weird, they're home early...

"What's wrong?"

"You'll tell us...how long is Elliot closed in her room"

"Mum she had a rough day okay? Leave her alone...when she feels like talking she'll come downstairs..." I said as I was about to go back to my room.

"You found out about Blaze?"

"Yeah she told me..."

"Maybe we should have told you so you wouldn't force her to tell you-"

"Dad I didn't force her! She was crying and I asked her what happened to him and she just told me"

"It's true he didn't force me" Elliot's hoarse voice sounded from behind me.

"Swwetheart are you okay?" my mum asked her as was standing next to her in no time.

"I'm okay" she said her eyes still red and puffy.

"You don't have to lie..." I mumbled and she looked at me. She didn't glare neither she narrowed her eyes...she just stared at me with a pained expression.

"Okay, fine! It sucks! But there's nothing you can do about it that can change the facts" she said. My mum didn't hesitate one second as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's small figure, embracing her. Elliot seemed surprised but after a couple of seconds she hugged mum back and I heard her whisper a slight thank you. After that she looked at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure" I said as I followed her to the hall.

"Look Jack...I would apreciate it if you won't say anything more about Blaze to the rest of the guys and I just wanted to say thanks...'Cause even though we annoy each other so much you were still there for me when and I needed you...so...thanks"

"You're welcome and sure I won't say anything...Please don't tell me you're turning into a goodie-two shoes with all the thanks" I said and she slapped my arm smiling.

"Jerk" she muttered before she ran upstairs. A smile was still on my lips when I went back to the kitchen.

"Why are you smiling?" dad asked.

"No reason" I quickly answered before I ran upstairs as well.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me and after a couple of minutes he or she didn't stop so I had to wake up. I shot open my eyes and saw Elliot standing next to my bed looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Nothing?"

"What time is it?"

"Midnight" Elliot said smiling.

"Damn it Elliot why did you wake me up at midnight?"

"Happy Halloween" she said smiling as she threw her hands around my neck.

"You're so weird" I told her when she pulled back.

"Thanks" she said as she turned around to leave.

"Hey Elliot?"

"What?"

"Happy Halloween" I said and she smiled.

"Just so we're clear...I still hate you!" she said her eyes narrowing at me. At that point I didn't have the courage to ask more questions so I simply answered : "Feelings are mutual". She closed the door and I fell back and went back to sleep...

* * *

Next morning was a disaster...

We went back to school and the guys started asking questions about Blaze and Elliot the minute she left...

"Sorry guys...I promised I won't tell"

"She doesn't want us to know?" Kim asked.

"It's just too difficult for her" I said and they nodded. When Elliot came to the table during lunch Kim got up and hugged her tightly as she said "You'll get through this! You are tough I know you will". Elliot looked at me angrily.

"You said you wouldn't tell them" she said looking really pissed.

"And I didn't" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Then-?" Elliot was about to ask something but Kim cut her.

"We don't know anything...that doesn't mean we don't understand" Kim said looking at Elliot's eyes.

"Thanks" Elliot mumbled giving all of them- surprisingly including me too- a slight smile.

So what I found out this past few days is that Elliot isn't mean...she's broken...and that's why she acts the way she does...that's why she doesn't trust anybody...because of Blaze...

I don't even knew the guy but he makes me angry...I wonder why...?

**_***_I really hope you like the new chapter...Review!**

**Some random thing...I passed my music exams! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Paula : I loved your review it made me smile! Thank you!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Guys, guys guess what!" Rudy exclaimed as he rushed as he ran into the dojo.

"What is it?" Elliot asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I got a rematch for us...the Black Dragons agreed" he said excited.

"Finally" Kim said happily.

"Who are the Black Dragons?" Elliot asked with a puzzled expression.

"Only our enemy dojo" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me for not knowing drama history" she said rolling her eyes back at me.

"It's not Drama history! It's actual facts" I spat back at her.

"Oh! sorry...so do you have an enemy there?" she asked with a sudden innocent look.

"Yeah...actually...I...do" I said slowly.

"Oh! Noo! You? An enemy? But you're the good guy...you're friends with everybody...and you're nice and funny and...completely annoying and disturbing and irritating and...I can continue all day"

"I am annoying? If I am annoying then what are you?" I asked her.

"Oh boy!" I heard Jerry say as Elliot narrowed her eyes at me. Elliot walked closer at me and slightly lifted her head so she can still lock her eyes with mine.

"Oh you wanna do this right now?" she asked smirking at me. Well two can play this game.

"Bring it" I mumbled.

"Ugh god! You are soooo annoying! Can't you just shut up!?" she was furious and I just smirked at her...god I love to make her angry.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"You! Your face is priceless when you're angry"

"What?!"

"You turn red and a small vein at your forehead is popping" I said even though it wasn't true. She didn't know that.

"You annoying little asshole-"

"That's enough!" Kim exclaimed. Me and Elliot looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm tired of this...If you guys want to fight like a couple fine! Do it outside! I don't have to hear this" she said as she turned red from yelling at as. Me and Elliot were simply stanned. I'm sure we looked like fish...you know mouth opeing and closing like a fish...

"Sorry" Elliot mumbled looking at Kim.

"I was so angry I didn't think you might won't like this."

"Yeah Kim...I'm sorry too..."

"Finally you two agree on something" she said smiling like her outbrust never happened. I heard Elliot groan and I looked at her.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"Yup" Kim said popping the 'p'. That's when Elliot's phone rang and she ran to it. When she saw the I.D a huge smile spread on her lips as she answered it. When she hung up she looked at Kim and she smiled even more.

"Was that Alex?" Kim asked and Elliot just nodded.

"You like him?" I asked confused.

"Don't be stupid...I am just happy around him..." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm going home" Elliot said as she put on her shoes. "Later" we all heard her say as she walked out of the dojo and towards a smiling Alex waiting for her... He placed his hand at the small of her waist and they left together smiling. Why in the world am I feeling like this...? I would really love to deny it but what I was feeling was pure jealousy...

* * *

"There's no way I'm doing this Kim" Jerry said firmly but Kim just ignored him and gave him the puppy dog face.

"No! Don't you dare pull that face on me" Jerry warned.

"Come on! Plz?! For me? You just have to come and hold some bags"

"Why can't he do it?" Jerry asked pointing at me.

"He had to talk Elliot into dressing as an elf and spent a whole night as an elf with _her_" I said with venom in my voice.

"I don't get it...why do you guys hate each other so much?" Kim asked as a puzzled expression overtook her features.

"I don't know...I guess we didn't have a good start..."

"Anyway...let's go" Kim said and grabbed Jerry's hand.

"I'm not going shopping with you...with anybody actually" Jerry said as he ripped his hand from Kim's.

"I'll come" All of our faces snapped at the direction of the voice and my eyes met those dark blue orbs.

"You will?" Kim asked with hope.

"I said I'll help..."Elliot said shrugging her shoulders...

"Great! I'll go get my bag" Kim said as she stormed into the lockers room.

"That was actually nice of you" I said looking at Elliot.

"I'm only mean towards you" she said and shot me a wink and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" Kim said excited.

"Oh! Can you do me a favour?" Elliot said looking at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If Alex passes by home...tell him not to call me again...I think he didn't got it when I told him myself" Elliot said looking emotionless.

"Okay..."

"Thanks" she mumbled and she and Kim left the dojo as they started talking.

"Did she just dump him?" Jerry asked me.

"I don't think she wanted to...but Alex had...different...feelings?"

"About Elliot?"

"He liked her" I stated.

"So he's not the guy she said at lunch..."

"What guy?" Okay I'm confused.

"You know...the one who makes her forget about Blaze..." Jerry's words left me in a kind of sock since I was stiffened and didn't say a word...Blaze...great...I had forgotten about him...

"You hope it's you?" I asked joking.

"Nah...she already told me it's not me..." I just shot him a confused look.

"She told me during Math when I asked her..."

"Oh" was all I could master to think.

"Um can we stop the Elliot talk? I can't talk about her anymore..."

"Yeah...sure"

"Thanks"

* * *

"Elliot...Jack...come downstairs please" my mum's voice echoed in the house. Me and Elliot met at the way downstairs as we walked down in silence. When we made it to the kitchen my mum smiled and sat next to dad and motioned for us to sit too. Me and Elliot took two seats and waited for what mum and dad wanted to talk to us about.

"So...since the holidays are coming closer and since now Elliot you're a part of our family I thought you should have the family jumper...we all wear it for the christmas card photo and I thought you should have one..."

"Why? So she can suffer with us?" I asked and Elliot punched my arm.

"You want me to be into your family photo?" she asked surprised. Mum and dad just nodded smiling.

"Thank you" Elliot mumbled as she took the jumper in her hands. It was one of Evelyn's old one and since it had an 'E' on it, it was perfect for Elliot. The 'E' had the colour of her eyes while the rest of the jumper was a deep scarlet red.

"Also...Kevin, Artie, Evelyn and her fiance are coming for christmas...hope you are okay with it." Dad said. Me and Elliot just nodded. Evelyn's fiance was a good guy...her high school love actually...and apparently he loved her enough to go and move with her to England until her studies were finished...which means next semester...

"And for last...we thought we could invite for a couple of days Janet as well" mum said with a warm smile.

"No." Elliot said firmly. Mum's smile fell...

"No?"

"No I don't want her here...let her stay at England" she said her eyes suddenly darkened with hatred.

"So you don't want me here Elliot?" a woman's voice said. I turned around and faced a woman around her late 30's with lond blonde hair and eyes...exactly the same color like Elliot's...What the hell?

"No mother...as a matter of fact I don't!" Elliot said looking directly at her. Elliot's mum...wow...they're like the day and night...No similarity...except the eyes...

"You're my daughter we can't have seperate Holidays" Elliot's mum said.

"So now I'm your daughter...and here I thought that you forgot it...you know...since you sent me away...instead I don't know helping me? That's what a true mother would do..." Elliot said.

"It was out of my abilities...there was nothing I could do-"

"Except sending me away!" Elliot cut her off.

"There was nothing I could do! You were...broken...not yourself-"

"I'm sorry mother but I never said I'm perfect! I never promised you a perfect daughter with perfect grades and perfect social life and a perfect boyfriend that everybody admires! That's not me! That's Erica! You had your perfect daughter and then it's me...the broken one...the damaged one...Well guess what! MY LIFE! MY CHOISES! MY MISTAKES! MY LESSONS! NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Elliot left the kitchen as she grabbed the jumper. Right before she left I saw a small tear escape her mask...

The exact same minute Elliot left Elliot's mum broke into tears as mum and dad ran to her to comfort her...

"She hates me" she mumbled after a while.

"Can you blame her?" I asked looking at the woman's eyes. She seemed speechless.

"I'll go talk to Elliot...but you better won't excpect an apology" I said and exited the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and stormed to Elliot's room and I lightly knocked on her door.

"Go away" Elliot's voice said from the other side.

"I just want to talk to you" I said. I heard some shuffling and the door opened.

"Sorry. I thought it was mum" she said and left the door open for me to walk right behind her.

"Sooo...you and your mum not such a good relatioship..." she just let out a bitter laugh.

"No shit!" she answered not looking at me. "Please don't ask why?"

"Okay...I'll ask something else...why do you yelp every time I grab your wrist?" she just looked at me blankly.

"I...I-I..."

"You don't want to talk about it" I finished her sentence for her. She just nodded.

"Why do you always hide your wrists? Either with bracelets or long sleeves...?"

"I...-I..."

"You don't want to talk about it" she simply looked at me.

"I promise that you'll find out sooner or later..." Elliot mumbled.

"That's sure! Just give her a chance...your mother...she had been crying since the minute you left" I said and Elliot looked socked.

"Why do you even try?" she asked right when I was about to leave.

"Honestly? I'm not sure...but If you don't have faith to yourself...then who will? So until you find your faith...I'm going to keep trying...I won't stop asking questions...until you tell me everything..."

"Why?"

"Because my life was easy...until you showed up!"

**_***_Soooo...what do you think? I have questions for you guys...**

**1) What do you think about Elliot's mum?**

**2) What do you think Elliot is hiding under her bracelets? (PM your answer and whoever finds it I will dedicate the next chapter to him or her)**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Please don't make fun of this chapter...It's important...even if you don't like it...please...**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Hey...can I borrow your book?"

"Whatever" Elliot mumbled and I reached her Math book. I opened the book and flipped some pages when something caught my eye...

_"Not all scars show._

_Not all wounds heal._

_Sometimes you can't see the pain someone feels..."_

_"I need to scream._

_I need to cry..._

_I need to cut..._

_I need to die..."_

_"She says she doesn't care but her eyes tell a different story..."_

_"Boyfri__**end**_

_Girlfri__**end**_

_Bestfri__**end**_

_fri__**end**_

_Everything seems to just...end..."_

_"Sometimes the memories are worth the pain..."_

I think I'm going to be sick...how could she feel like this? All I could do was stare at her...she looked drawed into her small word...she looked broken...she certaintly didn't look like Elliot...

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled expression. I just looked at her...I know what I read...her books were filled with all these kind of quotes I thought I was going to puke...she has cuicidal thoughts. I walked to her and grabbed her wrist trying to take her away from Mia so I can ask her...but the sound of her yelping made me freeze...

I caused her pain...not only once...not only physically...god what if...No, no, no!

"We need to talk!" I said looking deeply into her eyes as she looked at me with realisation covering her expression.

"Jack I..."

"Not infront of Mia" I said silently. She nodded, her face expressionless as she got up and followed me out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room.

"Elliot...do you have cuicidal thoughts?" I asked quickly not wanting to stall this anymore. She nibbled her bottom lip as her back hit the door and her knees gave away. She slid her back against the door until she was sitting on the floor, her hands covering her eyes...I'll take that as a yes...

"I used to...not so much anymore..." I sat right next to her and took her left hand on mine as I moved away her bracelets. Her eyes widened and she tried to protest but I simply ignore her...My hand flew up on her wrist as it traced a small white line across it. There was an exact similar line a little further...and an other one...and an other one...I think I lost counting.

I quietly took her other wrist and lifted her sleeve as she just stayed silent and studied my face. More lines...all white with a hint of pink still lingering.

"They're old" I heard Elliot matter.

"How old?"

"I haven't cut myseld since September" she said as I still looking at me...we both avoided eye contact and we fell in a kind of comfortable silence...This can't be true...This means she stopped when she moved here...

"Why did you stop?" I asked and she stayed quiet for a while.

"I guess you being annoying and fighting with me...kept me busy..." Silence again...

"This can't be true..."I mumbled as she turned her head to look at me.

"Why not?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

"Because it's you that we're talking about...You are...annoying and fiesty...you're smart and funny when you want...you're alive...why would you do that?" She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Fake?" she just nodded yes.

"Most of the time..."she added.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" I said after some silence again...

"Would you like to know my...story?" she asked hesitated.

"You're not ready" I said.

"I want to tell you" she answered back looking more determined.

"Okay" I said as I nodded. She took a deep breath...

"It's a long one..."

"I have time"

"Okay" she said and gave me a small smile...

_"There was once a girl that was comppletely different...Her black hair fell loose on her back as she raced into her school...first day of school ever...She was excited...she wanted to make new friends and start learning things that could make her smart like her dad...Little did she now that none of these were meant to happen..._

_Everybody looked down at her...said she was evil...a witch...they made fan of her for her hair and her eyes...they said that her hair color indicated she was evil...and even though they knew her eyes weren't black they made fan of her...They said she was ugly...she believed them...nobody was playing with her...She was eating alone, playing alone, study alone...for a whole year..._

_Second grade a new kid came to her school...He was different as well...not in appearance...in his heart...He didn't made fan of her...he even said 'Hi' when he sat next to her in class...His name was Blaze...She couldn't help but feel jealousy over his beautiful green eyes that nobody made fan of...During lunch she sat at her usual table isolated by every other kid...until he called her name...he went running to her and sat with her as he pulled his sandwitch out of a bag._

_The other kids were eyeing him weirdly...they said he was crazy to spend his time with the 'witch' but he didn't listen...he said that he liked my company...She like Blaze...they started spending a lot of time together...watched a lot of movies at each other's place...and they grew up..._

_They were both 12 now...He was getting even more popular day after day and she was closing to herself day after day...she always found comfort in Blaze and her family but she was already losing one of these and almost losing the other as well...her parents were getting divorsed...All they said was that they weren't happy anymore...The girl's older sister stood strong for both of them as they black haired girl starting falling...Her once comforting family was tearing apart...her bestfriend couldn't be all the time with her...She understood though that Blaze had to hung out with people like him...beautiful...popular...funny...he had to have a popular girlfriend and join the school's football team...because...that's what he was perfect...at everything..._

_They didn't spend much time together...the girl needed something else...stronger than her to make her continue...what was stronger than pain? She started cutting her wrists...everyday and she was always welcoming the pain...telling that she deserved it...she wasn't good enough...she wasn't a perfect popular girl that Blaze could hang out with without risking his reputation...she wasn't able to keep her family together...she wasn't what people wanted...she was ugly, fat, but mostly alone...Even Blaze couldn't help her anymore..._

_After the cutting came the eating disorter...ofcourse no one noticed...everybody was too busy...Blaze was busy with school...mum was busy with work since that was the only thing she knew how to do well after her dad left...all she did was work, work, work...she was coming home late, falling asleep and then the next day when the girll was waking up she had already left...her sister was a senior with lots of studying so no one noticed...she was passing meals...sometimes the only thing she ate was just an apple...the cuts spread more...started covering every single clean flesh she had...Blaze started talking to her again though...tried to make her smile...but even he didn't notice the scars at her wrists...even he didn't notice she was just playing with her food during lunch and she was practically eating some fruits...nothing more...she became thiner and thiner day after day...but no one noticed..._

_She was 14 now and the only who did notice was a girl at her school...when she saw it she started laughing at the girl...said she was pathetic to do this to herself...she said that because the girl was a fat ugly bitch that didn't mean she had to be arrogant and try to end her life...The girl said about the black haired girl to the entire school...everywhere she turned people were making fun of her..._

_She left crying towards her house...No one was there...she went straight to her bathroom and took the small silver blade to her shaking hands...She stared at it...the blade turned out to be more truthfull with her than anybody she slid towards her arm...the side of it sliding her flesh open as blood poured out...Alone...that what she carved on her arm...hoping it will stay there to remind her that she would only be alone..._

_Just like that the door burst open...revealing a sweaty Blaze with wide eyes...He walked to where the girl was as he kneeled in front of her and took the blade from her hand...He tossed it away from her and took her trmbling hands in his...he didn't care about the blood staining his hands...she was frozen...She wanted so much to just leave and hide from embarassment that the boy she grew to love was looking at her like that...worried...terrified...she couldn't seem to find the courage to rip her eyes from him though. He took her hands into his and led her to the sink...he was silent...his eyes tearing up but she didn't say anything...she just looked at him as he cleaned her wound...looking even paler when he realised what she had carved to her arm. __After he put a bandage over her arm he looked straight into her eyes...like he was searching to find his friend but all he could see was a broken girl..._

_"I didn't want to believe it...I really didn't..."_

_"I'm sorry" was all she managed to whisper...over and over and over again...maybe trying more to apologise to herself than him._

_"Stop saying you're sorry" he said silently as he cupped her cheek with his hand. For a moment he looked at her...then brought her into a tight hug and she couldn't help but ask for more...She wanted Blaze to love her...the way she did...but she was never going to be good enough for him...He pulled away from their hug and wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek...she gave him a weak smile and that's when he did the unexpected...he leaned in...and kissed her...He kissed her to show her his love..._

_Words couldn't describe how surprised she was...they walked back to her room and lay on the bed as he took her into his arms...like he used to do before junior high...they just stayed like this...and fell asleep...the next day, when she woke up she found Blaze looking at her with his green eyes possesing a sad expression..._

_"Can I ask you something?" She just nodded. Last days events were too hastic that made her forget how to speak._

_"Be my girlfriend" She was frozen...he didn't mean it...he was just piting her...she didn't need that._

_"I don't want pity Blaze" she mattered._

_"It's not pity...it's love...I'll make sure you'll never feel alone again...I promise you that you won't need to do this to yourself anymore...if you just say yes...I'll love you for all the world...because I know you...I know the real you and I would love it If other people would find out...so just...just say yes..."_

_And she did...and he was right...he did loved her for all the world...people stopped making fun of her...Blaze threatened them...she stared hanging out with his friends and she didn't need to cut herseld anymore...because she had Blaze...she loved him with all her heart and when they were 15 they moved on with their relationship..._

_I guess every good thing has to end...and it did...he died...Aeroplane crush...along that plane her heart crushed as well...Blaze's friends tried to make her feel okay...they grew to like her after a whole year but they just brought more memories of him...and she couldn't take it...the laughing came back...her new name was the 'death witch'...for some reason everybody started bullying her more..._

_The girl started cutting again...she started drinking and smoking...messing around...everybody was calling her names so she thought she should give them a proper reason...Soon she became the school slut...eventhough there were other girls who did worse things than what she did..._

_A year passed...she was popular now...everybody knew her...some as the 'death witch', other like Blaze's last girlfriend...others like the school slut...either way she was popular...She would give everything to make time go back...If she hadn't said yes to Blaze things would be a lot different..."_

She turned and looked at me...small tears rolling down her eyes...

"It's not your fault the plain crushed" I said looking at her as she looked like she would break any minute.

"Blaze was suppossed to leave a week earlier to go visit his family in America but I asked him to stay for a week...so we would be spent his birthday together...and he agreed...and he's dead"

"Blaming this to yourself won't change anything..."

"I know..." she said as more tears left her eyes...

"Why did your mother sent you here?"

"Um...I was walking one day at the street and came across that girl...who noticed my scars when I was 14...she told me some really mean things that really didn't give a fuck but...but then she mentioned Blaze...she told me that I was the reason he went downhill...and she was right..."

"Elliot don't-"

"Please let me finish"

"Okay"

"I went home and I went straight to the bathroom and I took the blade in my hands...I was so sad that day and all I remember is that cut seven lines at each arm...all too deep...I remember starting feeling dizzy and next thing I know I passed out and hit my head on the bath tub..."

"What?"

"My sister heard the thud...she was visiting for vacation...if she wasn't there...I would have bleed to death...she found me on the floor swimming in my own pool of blood...when I woke up I heard Erica-my sister - and mum arguing about something...Erica was against mum sending me away...she said all I needed was some guidance...mum said in her exact words 'I can't deal right now with a damaged kid...I have work to do'...so here I am...am I sad I'm away from England? not so much..." She finished as she wiped the last tears from her cheeks.

I got up and gave her my hand. She slipped her hand into mine as I brought her up towards me. She mattered a Thank You when I slipped my hand around her waist and brought her into a hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Just let it out...just cry, let it out" I said and she burried her head at the crook of my neck. After a couple of minutes I heard a violent sob leave her lips and I couldn't help but tight my grip around her, smashing her body against mine. After a while she stopped and she burried her head against my chest as I heard her matter a slight thank you. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Oh look...I ruined your shirt" she said slightly smiling.

"Oh look...I don't mind" I said and she chuckled.

"You should be proud" I said seriously.

"Proud? Why?"

"Do you know how many people die like this...from bullying? Tons! You didn't!"

"I guess you're right...that doesn't mean I'm not still addicted to cutting" she said seriously.

"I'll help you" I said back. She just smiled.

"What you must understand about me Jack is that I'm a deeply unhappy person!" Elliot said seriously. **(A/n : Disclaimer : This phrase belongs to John Green...I just like it)**

"Well...that can be fixed" I said and she smiled.

"Jack? Elliot? We're back" I heard mum say.

"Great...mum is back..." Elliot mumbled.

"Just ignore her" I said and pulled her outside and downstairs towards the living room were my parents and her mother were seated.

"Where have you guys been?" dad asked when we became visible.

"You know...the usual" Elliot said and went to the kitchen where her books were left from before.

* * *

So everything was a little bit hectic these past few days...even though me and Elliot came closer that didn't mean that we wouldn't fight over the smallest thing...like who is going to use the blue pen and who is going to use the black...

She still makes fun of me...not without me returning it ofcourse...she told me that now that I knew everything she didn't care if something would slip her mouth or if I caught her wrist what would be her excuse...School was loading us with projects for christmas...some were due before the holidays others were after but either way everything was hectic...

Finally Saturday came...it was afternoon and mum was in the kitchen with Elliot's mum -Oh btw their relationship wasn't getting any better...trust we when I say there were a lot of fights- and they were starting the preparations for dinner while dad went to the groceries store to get the groceries needed. So you may ask...why am I mentioning all these? Because that's when there was a knock on the door. Elliot was walking down the stairs and yelled that she'll answer the door. I heard some talking and then...hell broke loose.

"Mother" I heard two similar voices yell excited. I saw mum's face lit up when she saw my twin brothers standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh you're here" she said excited and ran towards the as she hugged them...like really tight.

"I think I can't breathe" Kevin said.

"I know I can't breathe" Artie said back and mum realesed them. I got up and my brothers were smiling like idiots.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on! Didn't you miss us?" Kevin said as he extended his arms in an ebracing way.

"Um...no?" I said and they laughed. The both launched to my directions and the outcome of all this was me loosing my balance with both of my twin siblings falling to as they started messing with my hair and tickling me.

"Cut it out" I said annoyed but they just ignored me. I heard Elliot chuckle and Kevin and Artie stopped and snapped their heads at her direction.

"Willing to join?" Artie said. Oh god is he flirting with her? Please don't flirt back, plz plz plz.

"Nah...I'm good" Elliot said smiling. The door shut closed and dad came to view.

"Dad" the twins yelled as they let go of me and went straight to dad.

"Really now?" I mattered mostly to myself. What a great holidays...thank go we still have school and I won't have to spend all my day with them...

"You need help?" Elliot asked when she came closer to me and looked down to were I was laying. She was smiling as she tended me her hand and helped me up. I smiled at her and then ran towards Kevin and jumped on him causing him to loose his balance and fall as he grabbed Artie's hand and brought him down as well.

"Ha! Revenge is sweet!" I yelled as I got up. They were about to get me back but then mum looked at her strict mother expression and said "Boys I want the house as it is" and we all shut up. Mia ran down the stairs and let a small shriek when she saw the twins. Kevin tookk her in his arms.

"Hey little one...miss us?" Artie asked.

"Yessss!" Mia said excited.

"You told me Jackie would turn purple if I poke him many times but he didn't...I'm mad at you" Mia said and shot him a dissappointed look.

"Okay you all can do whatever you want, it's Saturday after all but be back by 9" mum said and we all nodded. Elliot sat down and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that" I said.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Classic" I mumbled as I saw my brothers walking to the living room and sitting at each side of Elliot.

"Did it hurt?" Artie asked.

"What?" Elliot asked with a puzzled expression.

"When you fell from heaven did it hurt?" Artie asked again.

"Oh my GOD!" Elliot exclaimed as she burst out laughing.

"Jeez! Worst pick up line you could choose" Elliot said through her laughing.

"So I didn't quite catch your name?" Kevin said.

"Elliot and before you say anything...yes it's a boys name but yes girls have it too" she said in a bored tone now.

"Elliot do you believe in love at first sight?" Artie asked.

"Nope" Elliot said. Artie got up did a foul turn around himself and then looked at Elliot.

"How about second sight?" he asked and she just laughed.

"The answer is still no" Elliot said smiling.

"So are you single?" Artie asked. Straight to the topic.

"Yup"

"How come?"

"Nobody is as good looking as the Brewer family" Elliot said dreamily. "But you know...you guys were at N.Y, Jack and I...not so good..." Elliot said looking at me.

"Couldn't have said it better"

"Watch it" Elliot said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Now I'm scared"

"OMG! You like her!" Artie said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Elliot" At that comment me and Elliot locked eyes and after a couple of seconds we both cracked and started laughing.

"I don't like Elliot" I said after I was able to compose myself.

"You did like the show" Elliot said in a matter of fact tone as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Fuck! I had forgotten about that...Finally I had pushed away Elliot's naked images for good when she had to brought it up...and these images filled my mind.

"Oh fuck my life" I said silently and I heard Kevin and Artie laugh.

"Oh brother I hate to say it but I'm jealous" Artie said.

"Jealous? Both? Why?"

"Elliot" they both said in one voice.

"Nah...you don't know how it was like for the past 3 months..."

"Well If I were you, I would be nice with her...and for sure I would sneak into her room" Artie said smirking and Kevin smacked his head.

"If I were you I would..."Kevin thought.

"Guys you're not me" I said. They kept rambling when Elliot walked back into the living room. She had changed and she had light make up on. She was wearing a blue skinny jeans with a short cut shirt that said rock n' roll with some boots.

"Damn girl" I heard Artie matter and she smiled.

"Like?" she asked and did a full turn around herself. We all nodded and she smiled.

"Great then!"

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Alex wants to talk to me and after that me and Kim are going to search for the elf's costumes"

"Alex? I thought you didn't want to talk to him."

"Well...I miss him...and he wants to explain so..." Elliot trailed of.

"You guys want to come?" she asked.

"Nope...shopping and serious talking...not my thing" Artie said and Kevin nodded.

"Okay how about you?" she asked looking at me.

"Sorry...Jerry wants to go see this lame movie and I kinda said I'll go..."

"Okay cool see you guys at dinner" Elliot said so everybody could hear and then left.

"She walks around like that and you haven't sneaked into her room?" Kevin asked.

"No...but if that makes you feel any better...I've seen her naked"

"You lucky bastard!" Artie exclaimed as he slapped my arm.

"Why do you all keep saying that?"

"Hello? Have you seen her? She's gorgeous!" Kevin said.

"And hot! I mean...wow" I just rolled my eyes...now that I think about it...she is gorgeous...

"You're thinking about it" Kevin stated.

"What?"

"Damn it! Now I can't hit on her!" Artie excliamed sadly.

* * *

"I'm back" Elliot said.

"You found the costumes?"

"Yup! Kim is going to make some changes...I didn't even ask" she said raising her hands up in surender. I just laughed...classic Kim.

"How about Alex?"

"Um...we're friends...Did you know that he...um...likes me?"

"He told you?"

"Yeah...it kinda is weird...but he said that if what I need now is a friend then he'll be just my friend so..." she trailed off.

"He told me the day after the party"

"Oh" was Elliot said.

"What's up with you two?" Artie asked as he swung his arm over Elliot's shoulder and slightly shook her.

"Nothing" me and Elliot said in one voice. We looked at each other...okay that was weird.

"Sounds like you're hiding something..."Kevin said as he walked into the room.

"What do you guys want?"

"Mum told us to tell you that we're going to the usual..." Artie started

"...annual..."

"...New Years Eve..."

"Party!"Kevin exclaimed.

"You guys don't stay at home at all during holidays?" Elliot asked not bothered by Artie's arm.

"Nope" I said and sighed. Do we really have to go to that stupid party?

"Don't worry Jack...I heard Donna is prettier now..." Artie said smirking.

"I don't care! She keeps stalking me around...it's creepy!" The twins just laughed while Elliot seemed wayyy too confused.

"This party is going to be a bloody disaster!" I exclaimed.

"No shit!" Kevin said laughing.

"What are you guys worried about? You always end up getting laid at this particular party..."

"Maybe you should do that too, brother" Artie said smirking and glancing at Elliot who was surprisingly silent.

"No thanks...I don't want STD" and at that Elliot started laughing and Artie's and Kevin's smrik fell.

"Don't laugh sweetheart...It might be you this year...I promise I'll be gentle...first time and all" Artie said smirking. I waited...

I waited for Elliot to get mad and smack his face...or glare at him...I waited for any sign that she was mad or angry but all Elliot did was smirk back.

"Your late...first time 2 years ago" she said huskily as she pushed his arm of her shoulders and started walking to the door...

"Oh and boys..." she said and we all looked at her.

"Don't dream about me tonight" she said and winked mostly towards Artie...maybe because she already tortured me enough with the towel 'incident' -if you can call it an incident- and because Kevin seems like the good one...but...

but when she winked all I could think was that this damaged person was so happy and outgoing, burrying everything inside of her, in two days opened herself at me...

She simply let her walls fall and said everything to me...and...and I couldn't help but feel turned on by her wink...what is happening to me?

**_***_So...I want to make some things clear...**

**1) No I don't cut...neither I have an eating disorder...Have I thought about cutting? Yes but I don't...my wrists are clean.**

**2)All of Elliot's past is completely fictional. Nothing-I repeat- nothing of these has happened to me...I haven't felt that loss and I certainly wasn't bullied that much...**

**Okay...dedication time!**

**This chapter is dedicated to kickinit1036 because she was the first one to answer correctly. I would like to say congrats to _jessica . orr. 1884 , Paula, and Oliver _because they found the answer as well! They were just a little late...but that's okay...Congrats!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This chapter was suppossed to be posted next week because it was suppossed to be difficult...for some unknown reason I managed to finish it during only one week. (It is my beggest chapter EVER!)**

**So I would like to ask 6 reviews...I know it's too much but when I asked for 4 reviews you gave me 7...can you give me 6 now? **

**Please...?**

**And last but not least...question time!**

**1) What do you guys think about Kevin and Artie?**

**2)Did you like the fact that we know about Elliot's past?**

**3)What do you think is going to happen next? (PM your ideas...maybe I'll use them...!)**

**That's it! **

**Bye!**


End file.
